Don't Tell me What to Do
by Kristen36
Summary: Puck always knew he was a badass, but grudgingly admitted there was someone who was even more badass than himself. After taking the advice of the Queen of Badasses herself, Puck begins to realize he shouldn't be ashamed of who he is. Eventual Puck/Kurt
1. Revelations

Noah Puckerman has considered himself a badass for as long as he can remember. In first grade, he broke Tommy Sullivan's nose after he pushed a young Quinn Fabray down on the playground. In fourth grade, he beat a sixth grader in an arm wrestling contest. He solidified his badass reputation in middle school, when he led the basketball team to a state championship, lost his V card to a ninth grader, and became one of the strongest guys in Lima.

Not that he would admit it to anyone else, but Noah Puckerman didn't consider himself the MOST badass person in Lima (he came in 2nd place, and don't you fucking forget it). Only his now ex-best friend, Finn, knew he was a mama's boy from head to toe. He loved nothing, not even his reputation as a stud, more than he loved his mother, Nora. And his mother embodied (he didn't need Rachel fucking Berry to teach him big words, he knew quite a few on his own, thank you very much), the true definition of a badass. When his father left, she refused to let their little family fall apart. She took a second job at the Lima diner to pay for Puck's community league football fees, and to let his sister take ballet classes. No matter what happened, Nora Puckerman always stood strong and never backed down from any obstacle.

When the neighbors complained last month that their house wasn't allowed to be painted green because only blue, white, and beige were designated colors for their neighborhood, his mom, along with the help of Quinn, poured over law books in preparation to take the losers to court. Puck knew his mom needed all the help she could get, so he had offered to go over and "talk" to the council members. Quinn had been impressed with his offer to help, and asked what he'd say to them. He had rolled up his shirt sleeve, smirked, and flashed his infamous guns. Needless to say, his offer wasn't taken up.

The evening before the meeting, he found his mother in the kitchen at 2am, flipping through yet another book. Puck asked her why she was putting so much energy towards something so petty, and he swears he'll never forget the words she said to him. "Noah, sweetie, when you believe in something, there's no such thing as too much energy. Never let someone tell you how you're supposed to live your life."

Puck thought heavily over those words that night. Waking up the next morning, he decided to take her advice. He was going to finally tell everyone at McKinley High the secret he's been holding onto since he was fourteen; Noah Puckerman was gay, and he was damn proud of it.


	2. Use Somebody

Walking through the doors of McKinley High, Puck realized one problem with his new plan; he had absolutely no idea on how to come out. Sure he could just announce it in the middle of the cafeteria, but what happened if his friends were so disgusted by him they wouldn't have his back when Karofsky and his posse tried to kick his ass? What if no one believed him and Figgins gave him detention for making fun of gay people…aka Kurt since no one else in Lima appeared to be gay. He supposed most people wouldn't believe him. What would you think if the hottest stud on campus, who had (supposedly) banged more women than most grown men, had suddenly come out and said he preferred dick over vagina? Puck decided he needed a plan before he could pursue his mission, and he knew exactly who he should talk to before he started his coming out party: The Resident Gay himself, Kurt Hummel.

As Puck made his way to the nurse's office for his morning nap, he began thinking of ideas on how to approach Hummel. The boy was likely to just laugh at him or think he was using him for some elaborate prank to ultimately humiliate him. But Puck wanted to hear how Kurt came out to his dad. He was pretty sure that the smaller boy never fully came out to Glee or anyone else in the school; like seriously, who wasn't able to tell from Day 1 that Hummel was a flaming fairy? The kid just radiated queer. (Puck would later find out that his theory was in fact wrong, and Aretha didn't know Kurt was gay. Damn that chick was either blind or delusional).

How could Puck move past Kurt's reserves in order to get some real advice? He usually seduced women when he needed help, and since Kurt was practically a chick, maybe seduction could work. At least to prove the fact he's serious and truly is homosexual. And besides, seduction was something Puck was good at. In the back of his mind, Puck had known for a while he was gay, but he figured girls his age just weren't experienced enough to get him fully off. So he moved to cougars. Sure, older women had done a better job than the clumsy high school chicks he had fooled around with, but they hadn't fully satisfied him either. After getting the hardest boner of his life after he accidentally saw Finn naked during their post-practice showers in the locker room, Puck finally admitted to himself he liked dudes (And for the record, no he would never date Finn. He preferred a partner who didn't think Skittles were really made from rainbows, an idea he was sure Finn got from Brittany.)

Smirking at his new plan, Puck continued walking past the office, winking at the new nurse. She looked surprised that he had skipped his nap, but Puck was too excited to sleep. He strode into the Calculus 1 class with new found swagger in his step, taking a seat right next to Kurt Hummel himself. Luckily, the first day of classes were mandatory for everyone, so the one day he had turned up, Puck had seen Kurt in his class. Kurt had been hard to miss in the lacey black corset he had chosen to wear that day.

Hummel looked up, surprised most likely by his sudden appearance.

"Hey babe," Puck whispered, slowly patting Kurt's knee as he spoke. Puck's smirk grew even wider as he noticed the slight blush on the boy's cheeks.

Operation 1 of Cleaning out his Closet was underway. (And hey, don't hate him for being an Eminem fan. The dude is a lyrical genius, even if he isn't fond of gay people).


	3. Liar, It Takes One to Know One

_I'm an addict for dramatics_

"Hey babe," Puck whispered, slowly patting Kurt's knee as he spoke. Puck's smirk grew even wider as he noticed the slight blush on the boy's cheeks.

"Finally decide to grace us with your presence, I see? Or did the nurse finally kick you out because you were failing math?" Kurt bit back.

Puck rolled his eyes, and stretched back in his seat, carefully maneuvering his arm over the back of Kurt's chair without touching the boy. Kurt raised his eyebrows at Puck's new position, but didn't mention it.

"I haven't been to math in three years, because I'm a freakin genius, Hummel. I only came today because I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

Puck looked down at his desk, suddenly unsure of himself, and bracing for a scalding retort from the former football kicker. Now that he was putting his first mission into action, he started to doubt it would work. Hitting on a dude was more nerve racking than he had ever expected. He debated whether or not he was risking too much with his seduction method. Everyone in the school knew Kurt had a boner for Finn and thus, most likely hated Puck's guts. After impregnating Quinn, chances are Kurt disliked Puck for ruining Wonder Boy's relationship with the cheerleader. And Puck really wanted, no needed, Kurt's advice.

Puck didn't notice the small smirk creeping up on Kurt's lips. If he had, he may not have been so surprised by his response.

"Oh yeah, and what exactly about me were you thinking about?" Kurt replied, slowly leaning in towards the jock, while licking his lips.

Puck looked back down at his desk, momentarily shocked. This was not what he expected at all. Sure, he was used to people responding to his flirtations, but from girls, not guys, and ESPECIALLY not Hummel.

Before Puck could respond, , Mr. Harvel, their calculus teacher, walked into the classroom. He paused in front of Puck, looking down at him from behind his square glasses. "Mr. Puckerman, may I talk to you after class, please?"

"Yes sir," Puck agreed. The rest of the class period was spent in silence as they worked on a worksheet. Puck had completed his a week ago and decided he would take his daily nap right now. was a stickler for no talking in his class, so he didn't have to worry about talking to Hummel.

As Puck put his head down, an idea came to him. An idea so genius, he almost went up to his teacher right then. But he knew he needed to wait until class was over, so he wouldn't give Kurt a chance to say no.

After what felt like hours to Puck, the bell rang. He approached his teacher's desk and waited for the man to speak.

"Mr. Puckerman, we do not have a test until next week. I did not expect to see you until then. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Mr. Harvel asked.

Puck grinned to himself. This was all too perfect. The calculus teacher had once been a college professor and believed his students should take more responsibility for their actions. All homework was due at the end of each section, right before the test. This meant that the teacher had no idea Puck had already completed his assignments, several days in advance. He took his opportunity, and thanked all that was holy as he did so.

"Well you see, sir, I've been having problems understanding this section. I think I may need a tutor, so as to keep my grades up to play sports."

Okay, well this was a pretty big lie. He had all A's, not that anyone would believe it, so he hoped his reputation as a rebel and slacker would prevent his teacher from looking at his report card.

"Ah, I see. Do you have anyone in mind who you think you could learn from?"

This guy was making it way too easy, Puck thought to himself. He figured he should try to be sneaky about his request, so as not to arise suspicion from the elder teacher.

"I'd prefer whoever has the highest grade, if that's possible."

Puck wasn't oblivious either. After their past two Calculus tests, Puck would hear Kurt bragging about his A+ grade to Aretha and the Asian Chick in Glee club. He would proudly announce that said his grade was the highest on both tests. Little did he know, Puck's grade was the second highest.

Mr. Harvel promised he would ask Kurt if he would tutor Puck, assuring him that the boy has yet to turn down a tutoring assignment. Puck thanked his teacher, and turned to leave the classroom, his customary smirk firmly in place.

He was going to make this the greatest Coming-Out-of-The-Closet-Show one way or another. After all, he was Noah Puckerman, and he never put on any show that wasn't 100% badass.

_Liar, Liar_

_It takes one to know one._

* * *

Author's note:

I've decided this story is going to be deeper than originally intended. It's going to focus on more things than just Puck coming out, as you may have noted by the italicized lyrics :)

Song = Liar (It takes one to know one) by Taking Back Sunday


	4. Secret

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

Mr. Harvel passed Puck that day in the cafeteria, stopping to tell him that Kurt had agreed to tutor him every day for the rest of the week. On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday they would meet after Glee, but on Tuesday and Thursday he had basketball right after Glee, so Kurt had given up his lunch time to tutor him. Puck was surprised Kurt had given up any of his time to tutor him. He figured lunch was his best time, besides in Glee, to gossip with Aretha and the other gleeks. Puck couldn't come up with any reason as to why Hummel would want to spend more time with him, so he concluded that the younger boy must be very into his schoolwork. What a nerd.

After the final school bell rang, Puck slowly made his way to Glee. It was customary for him to be fashionably late, and he continued his tradition today. He took a seat in the back next to Mike and Matt, and focused on what Mr. Schue was saying.

"Alright guys, I've got a special assignment for you guys today! I'm sure -"

"We're not gonna like, have to walk around blindfolded for the week are we? Because, I'm all for supporting handicapped people, ya know, but I don't wanna be one," Santana interjected.

"Yeah, fish have feelings too," Brittany helpfully added. Santana patted her on the arm, telling her she had made a good point.

Puck was used to Brittany's weird interjections. He'd known the girl since Kindergarten, and he's pretty sure the girl had gotten dumber as she got older. Everyone in Glee just laughed quietly, but no one called her stupid anymore. Puck had made that mistake one time. He'll never forget Santana's rage after he had called Brittany, "dumber than a goldfish" The blonde cheerleader had run off crying, thinking he had meant her new fake tan made her skin look orange. He wasn't sure what had hurt worse; his ears after Santana's yelling had finally stopped or his arm where she had punched him at least seventeen times.

"Um, no girls, that's not it. But we're going to have competition. And whoever wins gets to sing a solo of their choice for our next pep rally. Oh, and I do have the final decision on the song choice. We don't want another 'Push It' repeat."

The group murmured quietly amongst themselves, debating on what they thought the task would be and who would win. Rachel, typically, was already discussing with Finn the song she would perform at the assembly.

"What's the assignment, Mr. Schue?" Artie asked.

"Ah, Artie. I was waiting for someone to ask. You guys are each going to choose a name from –"

"THE HAT OF FATE!" they all shouted.

"Right," Mr. Schue continued, smiling. "Now, no one is going to find out whose name you pulled out until the end of next week. Each person will be performing a song that they think describes their person. After each performance, the rest of you will fill out a chart, guessing which person they picked."

"I'm confused." Brittany mumbled.

"Alright, here let me give you an example. Say I picked Santana's name. No one knows who I chose. On Wednesday of next week, I'd come up here and sing a song that reminds me of her. Such as… how about that new Miley Cyrus song, 'Can't Be Tamed'?"

He looked to Santana for approval. She smiled innocently back at him (well as innocently as Satan's daughter herself could, in Puck's opinion).

"Then, everyone else is going to look at their charts, and write whoever they think the song was about under my name. You guys get it?"

Everyone, except Brittany, shook their heads "yes".

Mr. Schue clapped his hands, "Alright let's get ready to pick names! Now, by partaking in this assignment, I trust you guys not to tell anyone who you chose. No cheating this time, please. I'd rather not have another repeat of the 'Vitamin D' incident, either."

They all agreed, anxious and excited to find out who they were going to sing about.

"Come up one by one and pick a name please," Mr. Schue instructed.

Puck waited until everyone else had gone to pick a name. He wasn't sure who he wanted to pick. Finn and Quinn would be easy. "Psycho Bitch" by Tech N9ne, a rapper who he was beginning to seriously enjoy listening to, would describe Rachel Berry and her connection with Finn. He snickered at his thought, knowing he may be exaggerating just a little.

He stuck his calloused hand into the hat and unfolded the piece of paper. Puck smirked when it said, "Kurt". This was going to be too good.

An hour later, Glee was over for the day. Puck approached Kurt, ready to start his "tutoring" session. The smaller boy had his back to him, looking at something on his phone. Puck crept closer to him, until he was standing just slightly behind him.

"Hey, Hummel," he purred into Kurt's ear. Kurt jumped and turned so fast, he smacked the side of his head right into Puck's face. Puck stumbled back, holding his face.

"Damnit, Puck, that's what you get for sneaking up on someone and being creepy as fuck," Kurt lectured, holding his phone close to his chest with one hands, and rubbing the side of his head with the other.

"Whatever. Let's just get to work," Puck grunted, checking his nose for blood. He was glad when his hand came back free of red liquid.

"I thought you were a genius in math," Kurt taunted.

"I usually am. Teaching myself math is normally pretty easy, but with all the baby drama, I don't have time to sit down a focus in my house anymore," Puck lied easily. He spent most of his time in Glee trying to think of a good lie as to why he suddenly needed a tutor, when just this morning he had called himself a genius. Puck concluded that he could try the pity card, hoping Kurt's love for Finn wouldn't deter him from sympathizing with him.

"Ever try a library?"

"That's for nerds. Plus it's really distracting when the librarian keeps coming over to flirt with you," Puck responded, shuddering at the memory of the one time he had gone into the library with his little sister. The librarian kept staring at him, and winked at him before he left.

"Isn't she like fifty and married?"

"Yep."

"Creepy," Kurt said, sighing. He pulled out his book and sat back down on his chair.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked.

"How do you expect to learn math without a book?" Kurt bit back. "Maybe your lack of using a book is why you really need a tutor in the first place."

Puck resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I thought we could go somewhere more private. And less distracting," Puck replied.

The two of them looked up to see Mr. Schue trying to teach Ms. Pillsbury how to play the piano. It was kind of sickening how obsessed they were with each other.

"Fine. Your house? I need to give Quinn back her fake eyelashes she let me borrow."

"Nah, my sister has a play date with her friends today. So unless you wanted your nails painted pink by a bunch of eight year olds who want to dress you up in princess costumes, then we should probably go to your place," Puck suggested.

It wasn't until he looked over to Kurt that he realized his mistake. The kid seriously loved fashion, and would probably try to give his sister and her friends a makeover.

"So yeah, my house would be crazy. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on math," he decided to add for good measure.

After seeing the frown on Kurt's face, he knew he'd won. They headed out to his car in silence. Quinn had taken his car home since he was going to stay at school longer than usual, and she had a doctor's appointment. Puck was kind of nervous. He'd never been to Kurt's house before, and he had heard from Finn that his dad was big and kind of intimidating.

This whole, let's be friends plan, was going better than he thought. The two of them hadn't called each other any harsh names, and no one (aka Kurt) had ended up in the dumpster, or worse, locked in a porta potty. At this rate, he could chalk today up as a success.

Puck wasn't gonna lie, he was stunned at how awesome Kurt's car was. The Navigator was huge and polished to perfection, with what looked like a set of shiny new rims.

"Dude, I pictured you driving some pink princess car," Puck commented d as he got into the passenger side of the vehicle. "This ride is sweet."

"Nah, my dad works on cars. He insisted I had some big macho car for my 16th birthday. He really wanted to buy me a Hummer, but I convinced him the environmentalists would bomb our house," Kurt answered.

"And he believed that?"

"I recorded the Law and Order SVU episode for him to watch, where these crazy environmental terrorists were featured," Kurt said, as he lovingly stroked the dashboard. "So he settled for this baby."

Puck laughed at the image of little Kurt convincing this huge guy of weird things to get his own way. The kid could really get anyone to do what he wanted if he put his mind to it.

As they pulled into Kurt's driveway, Puck composed himself, hoping his dad wasn't home. There were no other cars in the driveway, so maybe he got lucky.

Sensing Puck's apprehension, Kurt told him his dad wouldn't be home until late tonight. On Mondays, he went fishing after he got off work at the shop, according to Kurt.

The smaller boy led him through the front door. Puck had a feeling Kurt's dad didn't give him too much decorating prowess outside his room. The kitchen was decorated in a light blue color, while the living room had a wooden lodge type of feel. There was definitely nothing extravagant that screamed "Kurt" in the upper portion of the house.

Kurt's bedroom, however, was a different story. The room was bathed completely in white, from the curtains and carpet, to the bed and everything on it. Puck was given a tour of the other two parts of the room, which included a closet as big as his entire bedroom, and a huge marble bathroom.

"Nice place," Puck commented.

"Thanks," Kurt replied, as he settled himself on the bed, pulling out his book, calculator, and a pen. "Are you ready to begin, or would you like a snack first?"

"Nah, I'm good but thanks," Puck said, as he sat carefully on the bed. He felt bad about messing up the perfectly made bed. It would have taken him an hour to make his bed this perfectly, ya know, if he actually made his bed and all. "Can I borrow a pencil?"

While Kurt looked in his nightstand for the requested item, Puck took the chance to look at Kurt's half finished worksheet. He noticed the boy had missed a few questions, and debated whether or not he should tell him. Since his teacher graded for accuracy, puck decided to say something. Being impulsive was a big part of his personality, after all.

"You missed number three and seven. You were supposed to add, not subtract," Puck advised.

"Yeah and how do you know that?" Kurt quickly retorted.

It's now or never, the jock thought to himself.

"Because I did the worksheet already."

Puck reached over to his backpack, pulling his worksheet out from its folder, and handed it to the other boy.

Kurt's face was priceless. He wished he had a camera at that moment. In fact, he almost pulled out his phone to take a picture of Kurt's face. It was a mixture of shock, disbelief, and amazement.

"B- but I thought you needed my help?" Kurt sputtered.

"I do, but in something else. If I tell you a secret, will you swear on all that you consider holy that you won't tell a soul?"

"OMG you impregnated Rachel too?"

Now it was Puck's turn to be startled. Is this seriously what his life had come to? Any secret he had apparently involved impregnating some girl that didn't happen to be dating him. Well, fuck his life.

"Uh just kidding," Kurt rushed out. "I swear I won't tell."

He went for it all.

"I'm gay."

_You swore you'd never tell…_

* * *

Author's Note: A super nice long chapter for this holiday :) Hope you guys like it.

Song = _Secret_ by the Pierces

Reviews encourage me to write :)


	5. Break Your Heart

_Now listen to me baby  
Before I love and leave you_

Puck was feelin pretty good at the moment. He'd finally told someone his deepest secret. He hadn't even told his mom, who was kind of like his best friend (in a weird way). They'd always been close, but after his dad left, he would go to her anytime he had a problem. He was lucky to have her. His mom was the kind of person who would always listen without judging. Puck had told her about Quinn being pregnant as soon as he had found out. She held him when he cried and listened when he had said he was sorry, over and over again. His mom told him he would eventually do what was best (which he didn't. He knew he should have told Finn. It would have made the whole thing less painful if he had told Finn himself, instead of hearing it from loud mouth Rachel Berry. Fail on his part).

He was startled out of his reminiscing when Kurt doubled over in laughter. The younger boy had been silent after his confession, but Puck figured it had to take time for his confession to sink in.

"I didn't know you considered being gay a laughing matter, Kurt."

Kurt immediately stopped laughing, and stared at Puck like he was trying to figure him out. It was really starting to make Puck nervous. He never thought he'd see the day when he felt uncomfortable after having someone look at him for too long.

"See something you like?" Puck mumbled, staring down at the white comforter. He couldn't believe what his life was coming to. He never got nervous, he never got uncomfortable, and he sure as hell never felt vulnerable. Until now, at least. Like seriously, he just admitted his deepest, darkest secret, and Kurt had laughed at him, and then proceeded to stare him down with some unreadable expression. What was his life coming to if he was suddenly getting intimidated by Kurt Hummel? The kid made twelve year olds look scary.

"You called me Kurt," the smaller boy pointed out.

Wow, so that was his deal?

"That's your name, isn't it? Or did you recently change it in preparation for your big career in show business?"

"Well, obviously, you Neanderthal. You just always call me Hummel."

Puck took a second to think about what Kurt had said. So, being who he was, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Yeah, well I figured I should be on a first named basis with the person I just told the one secret I've never told a soul."

Kurt rolled his eyes and his explanation.

"You seriously expect me to believe that you're gay AND have only told me? Do you know how ridiculous that is?"

Kurt got up, and began pacing around the room. Puck looked on, an amused glint in his eye. "What are you playing at? Is this some elaborate plan to prank me in front of the entire school?

The boy turned to face him.

"Let me guess, you're planning to seduce me and parade me in front of the school as some sort of sick joke? 'Ooh Noah Puckerman's such a stud; he even has the gay kid falling all over him.' Well guess what Puck, I'm not falling for it. So you can take your childish pranks and leave my house, NOW!" Kurt shouted at him.

Puck wasn't amused anymore. This had gone from mildly well to absolute disaster in a matter of minutes. He was somewhat complimented though, by how Kurt thought he was smart enough to come up with a prank so intricate and complicated as that.

"Kurt, that's not how-"

"Don't try to deny it Puckerman! The joke is over, I figured it out. In fact, I bet you have some type of small camera or recording device on you for recording this to show all your dumbass gorilla friends. Where is it, Puck?"

Kurt had stopped pacing, and came over to stand in front of him. Puck assumed he was staring at him to "check" where he would hide a little camera. He was kind of worried though at how paranoid Kurt was. It couldn't be healthy, and may possibly be bordering on schizophrenia, which he learned all about while watching the Discovery Channel (his mom made him do it. He wasn't a nerd, okay?)

"No camera, man. And if you don't believe me, frisk me."

Puck emphasized his statement by standing up, spreading his arms out, and separating his legs. Kurt glared at him, but stepped closer. He was kind of surprised, he would admit. He figured Kurt would have just called him a perv, and kicked him or something. Puck had a feeling Kurt would be the type who would kick someone in a fight, instead of punching them. Or slap them. Kurt Hummel definitely seemed like a slapper.

Puck wasn't prepared for the emotions he felt as Kurt actually began patting him down.

Kurt stuck his hands in his front pockets, pulling out his wallet, cell phone, two pens, and a pencil. He looked up at Kurt, raising his eyebrows.

"I thought you didn't have a pencil?" Kurt asked, his tone condescending.

Well there goes lie number two out the window, Puck thought ruefully. This probably wasn't doing well for his credibility.

"Forgot about it, I guess," he quickly answered. Kurt glared at him again,indicating he clearly didn't believe Puck's excuse.

Kurt had finished emptying his two front pockets, and moved onto the two back ones. Puck's eyes widened as he felt the smaller boy reach around him and slide his hand into his back pockets. He closed his eyes almost immediately. He didn't want Kurt to see how dark and turned on his eyes were. His mom had told him once that the eyes were the windows to a person's soul. And he totally believed her. After all, his mom was never wrong.

Puck was fairly certain Kurt could tell how he was affecting the jock's body. His body temperature felt higher, and Puck just knew his cheeks were reddening. God, how embarrassing, he thought. Though, he was thankful that he wasn't anything like Finn. Just kissing Rachel had gotten him off without her really even laying a hand on him.

Kurt's cologne was manlier smelling that Puck would imagine it to be, and it was driving his senses wild. Puck would have pictured him to smell like a chick, but it definitely smelled like a men's cologne. The scent was sweet, of course, but not fruity. It was hard for him to describe, but it was just so unbelievably Kurt. He inhaled deeper, letting the smell overwhelm his senses.

Kurt squeezed his butt cheeks as he pushed his hands deeper into Puck's pockets, startling him back to reality. Puck had to bite his lip to stop a small moan from escaping. Kurt was pressed up to his chest in order to stick his hands completely into Puck's pockets, and he wondered briefly if Kurt could feel his growing erection. He might as well test his hypothesis. That's what a good scientist would do, and Puck was always down for using what he learned in school in real life. It made going to school seem like less of a waste of time.

He pushed his hips closer to the small boy, and slowly swayed his hips. He closed his eyes even tighter, and thought he accidently let a moan escape. But god, it felt so good; he just couldn't feel bad about it.

Puck decided to take a risk and open his eyes. What he saw surprised him. Kurt's eyes were closed, just as his had been, and his cheeks were flushed. Puck knew right then it had been Kurt who had moaned.

They both moaned when Puck gently placed his lips of Kurt's. Puck couldn't believe at how soft Kurt's lips were. No girl he had ever kissed had lips this nice.

The kiss got deeper, when Kurt surprisingly, used his tongue to pry open Puck's lips. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Puck allowed Kurt to set the pace. He pushed the younger boy the short distance to the wall behind them, and ground his crotch into Kurt's jeans.

Kurt abruptly stopped the kiss, and pushed Puck off him, breathing heavily.

At that moment, Puck realized what he'd done. Kurt was going to think he really was making up excuses just to seduce him and then go tell the whole school about how he got into Kurt Hummel's pants. God damn, what was his problem? He couldn't control himself around anyone. First he'd knocked up his best friend's girlfriend, after they had a (very) drunk pity party together, and now she pretty much hated him. Kurt was going to think he was some kind of manwhore, who couldn't keep it in his pants.

This hadn't been part of his plan at all. He had just wanted to ask Kurt how he came out to his dad and then go create a new "coming out plan" from that, and maybe even have the support of Kurt along the way. It would have been nice to have someone who understood what he was going through.

Puck had not expected to lose his first gay kiss to the gayest kid in all of Ohio, at least not yet. He wouldn't tell anyone, especially Kurt, but the former kicker was one of the factors in him realizing his sexuality back in middle school.

"Uh yeah, I think I should go," he mumbled, embarrassed. Puck couldn't even get up the courage to look at Kurt as he walked up the stairs, and out the basement door.

If he had, he would have noticed the small smirk playing on the smaller boy's lips.

_They call me heartbreaker  
I don't wanna deceive you_

* * *

Author's Note: Song = Taio Cruz, "Break Your Heart"

Just got a new job so there will be updates less often. But I'll try to make them nice and long each time I post a new chapter! :)


	6. You're Beautiful

_There must be an angel, with a smile on her face_

_When she thought that I should be with you_

By the time Puck arrived at home, he was feeling almost as depressed as he did when Finn started hating him after the whole Babygate scandal.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" his mom asked him upon seeing his dejected expression.

"Momma, I just don't know what to do anymore," Puck mumbled, leaning against the front door.

"Is this about Quinn and Finn?" she inquired, leading him to sit in their dining room chair.

"No, it's about a boy," he admitted, staring down at the wooden table below him.

"Baby, you know you can tell me anything," Nora assured her son. "I promise I will hear you out and won't judge you no matter what you tell me."

Puck looked up into the warm, brown eyes of his mother. He knew he had to tell her. She'd been through so much as a single parent, raising him and his little sister completely by herself. Their extended family lived all the way in Florida, and they rarely visited one another. His mother deserved to know who her son really was and not who he pretended to be.

"Mom, this may come as a shock, but I'm gay," he mumbled quickly, putting his head on the table, afraid to see her reaction. He knew his mom would love him no matter what, but he just couldn't bear to see the look of disappointment on her face. Not only was he never going to marry a Jewish girl and have little grandkids she could pamper, but the boy he had feelings for was definitely not Jewish.

He waited for what seemed like hours in dead silence. Eventually, he heard the scraping of the chair as it slid back and the sound of his mother getting up. Puck looked up, slowly, to see his mom making tea.

"Momma, say something," he pleaded.

"Noah, do you really think I didn't know you were gay?" she exclaimed, turning around to look at her son straight in the eyes. "A good mother always knows her son's secrets, no matter how hard he tries to keep them from her. This really isn't much of a surprise, despite what you clearly think."

Puck stared at her, his mouth hanging open. He thought back through all the interactions his mom had with him and his male friends. Not a single instance came up where he thought she could have caught on to his feelings.

She sighed as she sat back down at the table, pouring two glasses of her famous chamomile tea. His mom grabbed his hand, and began speaking.

"When you were four, I caught you playing dress up in my closet. You had on a tank top, leather pants, and my platform shoes. I asked you what you were doing, and you said you wanted to be like Sporty Spice from the Spice Girls because she was a total badass. Every night before I would say goodnight to you until you were seven, you would kiss the poster of Lance Bass you had hanging by your bed."

She took a sip of tea, and then continued her recollection. Puck remained speechless. He didn't remember any of this. He also thanked all the higher powers that no one else had (hopefully) known what a loser he was. God, this was so not a story he would let his mom tell ANYONE else.

"And then for your sixth birthday party, you told me after you blew out your candles that you wished to be a princess who would be saved by a knight in shining armor."

His mom giggled at the end of her story, and put down her tea cup.

"Though, I think the princess part was my fault. I have loved Disney movies since I was a kid, so I would make you go to the theater with me to see them so I wouldn't look weird sitting by myself." She paused in her story, smiling widely as she added the last part, "I have pictures if you want to see, dear."

"Um, no mom, that's okay. That is totally and utterly humiliating," Puck said, finishing his tea.

Puck made a mental note to find those pictures and burn every single one of them, just in case they were to fall into the wrong hands. His mom now had perfect blackmail to get him to do anything he wanted. Puck's mom was a clever woman, and he was quite certain she'd use the pictures as blackmail to force him to do even more chores.

"Why didn't you say anything about it before?"

"I wanted you to come to me when you're ready. It's a big step, and I wanted to believe you would include me in your new life whenever you were ready to come out to everyone else."

Puck leaned over the table, and kissed his mom on the cheek. He was glad he decided to tell her. It took a huge weight off his shoulders knowing that he had no secrets from the person he loved most in his life. Noah Puckerman was a mama's boy, and he was damn proud of it.

"Now tell me what was bothering you today," his mom asked, tightening her grip on his hand.

Puck launched into the story of how she had inspired him to come out to the school that he was gay and how he planned to have Kurt help him in his project, explaining to the best of his ability why Kurt was so important in his journey. He told his mom about how he tricked his teacher into getting Kurt to tutor him and how he told Kurt his secret. When it came to tell his mom how Kurt and he had kissed, he skirted around some of the more awkward details, informing her just that they shared an intimate kiss, and Kurt had eventually pushed him away.

When he finished his story, he placed his elbow on the table, and leaned his head on his hand. "I just don't know how to fix it," he admitted. "I really like him, and I have for a long time."

His mother squeezed his hand.

"What do you think you can do to prove to him your feelings are real, and not some kind of prank or experiment?"

"Momma, I don't know what to do! That's the problem. He's not going to believe me. I used to…" Puck looked up to judge how to phrase the rest of his sentence. Deciding honesty was the best policy in order to get the best advice, he continued. "I used to bully him. I threw him into dumpsters, tossed slushies in his face, and called him a "queer" and a "fag" at least once a day."

Puck cringed back at his mom's sudden change in facial expression. She went from calm and collected, to absolutely livid.

"NOAH ELIJAH PUCKERMAN, I raised you better than that! No wonder why that boy doesn't trust you, he'd have to have zero brain cells in order to. What were you thinking!" she demanded.

During her speech, she had let go of his hand, and had taken to crossing her arms over her chest, while giving him an intense glare. He automatically shrunk back in his chair and hung his head.

"I don't know ma, the guys-"

"Are you seriously going to sit here and tell me that you picked on an innocent boy because your meathead friends said it'd be a good idea? I thought you were smarter than that Noah," his mom scolded, softening her voice towards the end of her sentence.

Puck felt his mom staring at him, but he didn't say anything. In all honesty, he really hadn't thought in a long time as why he picked on Kurt so much. He wasn't one who thought about what he did. Puck was the type to do something, NOT worry about it later, and just accept the consequences.

"Baby, you need to really think about what you put this boy through, and WHY you did it. Then maybe you'll have an easier time of figuring out how to fix it," his mom added, as she got up from the table to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

Puck sat quietly in his chair, his mind blank. Stunned by his mom acceptance and the truth of her words, he didn't know what to think about any of it all. His day was filled with too much to absorb at once, between the Glee assignment, Kurt, and his mom.

"Goodnight, Noah." His mom broke his train of thought, bringing him into a tight hug as he stood up as well. "I love you so much, baby, and I know you'll do the right thing." She kissed him on the forehead, before pulling back and walking to her room.

"Thanks ma, "Puck whispered, heading towards his own room. Turning off the light and laying on his bed, he thought back to the day in 8th grade when he first met Kurt in middle school.

* * *

Fourteen year old Noah Puckerman sat in the middle of his school gym bored out of his mind. They were having a pep rally for the basketball team he played on. The team had finally won more than two games this season, and everyone was getting excited for their big rival game against neighboring Carmel Middle School. The rivalry had gotten even more heated last year when Noah had hit their star player Kevin Abrams in the face with his elbow "accidently" while going for a layup.

He looked up from rolling a basketball he jacked from the locker room in between his feet. Students were piling into the gym bleachers slower than he would have preferred. Normally, he, as any other student, would be totally down for missing class for some pointless assembly he would eventually sleep through. But he was currently missing gym class, the only period of the day he actually enjoyed (besides lunch.) It was the only time he got to show off his ballin athletic skills to the adoring girls who refused to dress out and own all the other boys in any sport they played. He DOMINATED gym class, along with his best friend Finn Hudson.

The national anthem being sung by the most beautiful voice he had ever heard startled him out of his thoughts. He could only see the girl from behind, but her shoulder length brown hair and slim figure told him she was most likely smoking hott. Unless of course, she had a butterface, but he supposed he could get over it if she had a nice rack to go with that thin body and gorgeous hair.

After the song was over, the girl took a bow and walked off to the side of the gym, presumably out the side doors.

Noah applauded loudly, giving off a wolf whistle for added benefit. The girl paused as she made her way outside but only turned around briefly before exiting the gym. Even though he saw her face from afar, he was convinced she was incredibly beautiful.

He soon quickly realized he was the only one on the bench clapping. In fact, he was the only one in the entire gym who was clapping; most stayed silent and a few booed.

Noah looked to his teammates, raising his eyebrow in a silent question.

"Why you clappin for the gay kid, Puckerman?" David Karofsky demanded, giving him an odd look.

"Dude, lesbians are hott too. I can work with that," he smirked.

"Uh, bro, that's a guy who sang that song. His name is Kurt, he's the kid who transferred here a few days ago," Finn remarked, looking at his friend with concern. "You didn't really think it was a girl, did you?"

Noah thanked his lucky stars Finn had left him an opening to escape the mess he had put himself in.

"Of course not bro," he laughed, slapping Finn on the back. "I just wanted to see what you guys would say if I acted like I though t it was a chick. And I wanted to see what the fag would do when I wolf whistled at him."

Karofsky guffawed with some of the guys on the team, but Finn shot him a disapproving look.

Noah turned his attention back to rolling the ball from one foot to the other. He couldn't help but feel bad for Kurt. It took a lot of guts to get up in front of your entire school to sing a song. Noah wondered what he'd do if people had started to boo him. He couldn't come up with an answer other than get angry and kick a lot of shit.

Pretending he needed to use the bathroom, Noah acted like he was going to use the restroom in the locker room, but instead followed the direction Kurt had gone. He didn't need to look far to find the thin soprano.

The boy was sitting outside the gym doors, his knees pressed to his chest, crying softly with his head on his knees. Noah sat down beside him, not knowing what to say. He wasn't good with emotions. Every time his six year old sister cried, he told her to shut up and get over herself, giving her a hug to go with his comments to keep her from crying more. She usually responded well to that (surprisingly) so he decided to try it on Kurt.

"Yo, dude. Stop crying and get over it. Not everyone's going to like you, it's a part of life."

He toned down his harsh words by putting his arm around Kurt's shoulders, only to have it immediately shrugged off. Kurt scooted farther away from him, lifting his head up to send Noah a piercing glare. Noah couldn't help but admire how stunning Kurt's eyes were. They were such an icy blue, yet he could tell they could be warm if he was in a good mood.

What the hell is wrong with me, Noah thought to himself, slightly panicking. He didn't even know what color eyes Finn had, and they'd been friends since elementary school. And now he was sitting here with a complete stranger, admiring his eyes. There was seriously something wrong with him. Maybe the school cafeteria had slipped a mild hallucinogen into his food. It wouldn't bet the first time they'd accidently added a potentially deadly ingredient into their lunches.

"Go away you Neanderthal. You're no better than the rest of them," he spit at Noah.

"I didn't boo you!" Noah shouted angrily, shocked that this kid was accusing him of being homophobic and just plain mean. "I applauded like everyone else should have."

"Yeah, and the whistling at the end really made me think you're applause was sincere," Kurt replied sarcastically.

"Yeah well…" Noah debated briefly on lying, but something about this kid just made him want to be honest, "I thought you were a hott chick."

Kurt rolled his eyes, and stood up from his position on the ground.

"Thanks, that really makes me feel better."

Noah shrugged in response. "At least I didn't think you were an ugly chick."

He stood up smoothly, brushing off the back of his shorts. Silently, he looked over at Kurt, who was standing in front of him, staring up at the sky. Noah couldn't help but feeling protective of the smaller boy. The kid looked like he would break any second; he was rail thin, pale, and only came up to Noah's shoulder. He tried to shake these weird and confusing feelings off, but nothing seemed to work.

"Look dude, you have the voice of a girl. It's really good though, and you can hit higher notes than that Aretha lady. We could totally start a band."

Kurt actually laughed at him. "You really think I want to start a band with you after I've talked to you for less than five minutes, and you've insulted me more times than I can remember? I think not, sorry," Kurt replied, turning on his heel to renter the gym.

"Just think about it man. You'll be popular and… anyone you want will be all over you," Noah pleaded. For reasons unknown to him, he truly wanted Kurt to accept his offer. Starting a band was one of his biggest dreams, and he'd finally found a singer who would be as amazing as his guitar skills were going to be in the background.

"Unlike you, I don't need _girls_ falling all over me to be happy," Kurt retorted, stressing the word 'girl' "And I sure as hell don't need you. I'll be getting out of this pathetic town before you even have a chance to decide which low end job you'll apply for at age 25 when your mom kicks you out of the house. I'm going to be a STAR." Kurt began pulling the gym door open, as Noah tried to think of what to say.

"But-"Noah started, carefully walking closer to the boy, despite feeling his blood begin to boil underneath his tan skin.

"Just leave me alone and stop bothering me. I don't need whatever twisted advice or ideas you decide to offer. I'm completely capable of taking care of myself, thanks." Kurt entered the gym, the door slowly closing behind him.

Noah found himself fairly (okay, REALLY) upset about being brushed off by the boy. First off, NO ONE treated him like this, like he was some kind of dumbass inferior. And secondly, Kurt's rejection of his friendship kind of hurt Noah's feelings (not that he really had any, just so you know. He wasn't a sissy.)

Reentering the gym, he found himself getting even angrier. How DARE that nobody act like he was some dumb jock, only good for putting balls in baskets? He had ambition just like Kurt clearly did. He was going to be a rock star, known famously around the world. And Puck was talented and badass enough to do it, not that Kurt stopped to think that there was more to Noah than what met the eye.

The next day at school, Noah shoved Kurt into a row of lockers.

From that day on, the bullying began and didn't stop until he joined Glee with Kurt.

_But it's time to face the truth_

_I will never be with you_

* * *

A/N: Just a little background on what started the bullying. Hope you guys like it! Please review, I love feedback. I'm not really sure what I want to do for the "appology" part. But ironically enough, I have some ideas for whenever I get past that chapter. So your comments are appreciated! They inspire new ideas in me :)

Next chapter should be posted early next week!

Song is Your Beautiful by James Blunt. I had problems finding a song for this chapter, so I figured the lyrics would show how Puck was feeling deep down


	7. Best of Me

Puck avoided Kurt like the plague for the rest of the week. He even skipped a few Glee practices so he wouldn't have to be in the same vicinity as the soprano. His friends and fellow Glee members were starting to question his weird behavior, but he just convinced them he felt like he may be coming down with the flu; they stayed away from him after that.

Kurt hadn't approached him either. Puck had gone up to his calculus teacher after the 'incident' as he was now referring it to in his mind, and claimed his one tutoring session had given him the help he needed. The older man had given him a look saying he clearly didn't believe him, but Puck assured him he would get an A on his next test, like usual.

Glad that they didn't have Glee practice this Friday, Puck fled from the school before the final bell had even finished ringing. He'd begun meeting Quinn at his truck instead of by her locker like he used to, and he was thankful she hadn't commented on his change of arrangements.

Sitting in the comforting environment of his truck, Puck glanced out the window to search for Quinn. His heart nearly stopped when he saw her walking with Kurt, heading straight towards him. He tried to take a glance at his reflection in the rearview mirror, hoping for his sake that he looked decent. He wasn't one to be self conscious of his looks normally, but something about how nice and perfect Kurt always looked made him feel like an ugly Lima Loser.

Puck breathed a sigh of relief when Quinn hugged the younger boy goodbye, and he kept walking past Puck's truck to his own vehicle. For a second, he thought he saw Kurt wink at him over Quinn's shoulder, but he shook his head, deciding he had imagined the incident.

The blonde ex cheerleader entered the truck and gave Puck a weird look.

"Alright, Puck, it's time to come clean. What's been wrong with you lately?" she inquired, staring at him until he started to squirm in his seat.

"Nothing, Quinny," he replied quickly, hoping her nickname from elementary school would distract her, "I've just been feeling really tired lately."

No such luck.

"Bullshit, Puckerman, and don't deny it. You've been skipping Glee and hiding up in your room whenever we aren't at school. Now tell me what's wrong or I'll give Beth to Mrs. Shuester."

She knew how her words would affect him. He shuddered at the thought of his precious offspring being raised in the household of the crazy woman that was Mrs. Shuester. He wasn't one to truly believe that Quinn would commit such an act, but he was starting to feel really lonely since he confessed his secret to Kurt. Puck felt that none of his friends knew who he was, and he was getting really fed up with keeping secrets.

His "Glee" side, as he called it (the part of his personality that liked to cause a scene wherever he went) wanted his coming out to be an event that was talked about through the entire school for months. Puck wanted to do something epic, something that was only seen in movies before him.

But he was starting to realize how unrealistic his idea was. He hated the fact that the only person who knew the "real" him was his mom. So he decided to do something about it. Noah Puckerman made a resolution that day, under the powerful stare of one Quinn Fabray, that he was going to be himself, anywhere, everywhere, and no matter what anyone thought. If they had a problem with it, they could take it up with him, face to fist.

Puck turned on the ignition, put the truck in reverse, and told Quinn he would tell her when they got home. She reluctantly accepted his answer and stayed close by his side as they entered the house. Upon entering his room, she sat on his bed, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, as if to say "Okay, spill it."

So Puck said the first five words that came to his mind.

"I'm gay for Kurt Hummel."

He felt better just as he said it. That made a total of two and a half people who knew his deepest secret (Kurt didn't know Puck had feelings for the boy, so he only counted as half). And not only had he told Quinn the truth, but it was really way easier than he thought. He didn't need to make a show of it (his Glee side scoffed at this); he just needed to be honest and firm in his declaration.

Puck looked over to the bed from his place at his computer desk to see her reaction. Her facial features hadn't changed at all at his statement, until she broke into laughter, much like Kurt had.

He waited patiently for her to finish laughing (which took way longer than necessary in his opinion), and took his turn at raising his eyebrow, this time as to say "I'm totally serious."

Quinn seemed to miss the point of his eyebrow raise, and spoke for the first time since entering his room.

"Okay, seriously Puck, what's really wrong?" she managed to get out in between gasps for breath.

He let out a sigh, moved to sit next to her on the bed, and told her the entire story, starting from when he first met Kurt, to the 'incident,' what his mother had said, and how he avoided the young soprano ever since.

To his surprise, the blonde calmly let him tell his story without interrupting.

When he was finished, she didn't say anything at first, and instead reached over and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Does this mean you're okay with your baby's daddy being gay?" he whispered, touched by her intimate action.

The two of them had been kind of rocky since Quinn's pregnancy. His mom assured him it was her hormones, and not him who was causing her to be moody. Sometimes the blonde girl would be really nice to him, making him dinner or giving him a massage after basketball practice, and then would switch in seconds to yelling at him about how much of a loser he was.

"Puck, I've known you were gay for a while," she answered.

He pulled away from her hug, stunned. First his mother and now Quinn had told him they'd known the secret he tried his best to keep for a good length of time. He wondered what was so transparent about him, and wished Kurt was as observant… or as psychic as two of his three leading ladies were (though he figured Sarah, his sister, probably knew too since everyone else seemed to).

"How?" was all he managed to get out.

She shrugged in response, not answering his question.

"Seriously Q, how did you figure it out? You've never given off that you knew, at least not to my knowledge," he demanded, scooting closer to her and grabbing her hand. "Please," he added, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Santana told me –"

"What the fuck, how did she know? Do girls really have gaydar?" Puck exclaimed, starting to get paranoid that more people knew than he had told. He was surprised that Santana hadn't used it to blackmail him.

"From my understanding, Brittany picked up on it at the beginning of the year. She didn't say how she knew, just that she was sure of it, so naturally Santana trusted her. Santana told me a few days after, claiming she'd seen you staring at some baseball player during lunch. I was confused as to why she started dating you the next month, but reasoned that you two were in fact the perfect couple. You were a closet gay, so having a girlfriend made everyone think you were straight, and she was a somewhat closet lesbian, so dating you took the attention away from her and Britt's relationship."

"But why didn't Santana-" Puck started.

"Blackmail you?" Quinn smiled. "Brittany told her that she could only tell me, and if she hinted to anyone that she knew you were gay, then Santana would 'face the consequences.'"

Puck made a mental note to buy Brittany something big, nice, and shiny. Only she could control Santana, and he knew the kind of damage the Latina could have done to him and his reputation. She'd have him at her beck and call if she threatened him to spill his secret, and he knew the cheerleader would have done it if Brittany hadn't intervened.

"But why did you-"he started again.

"Sleep with you?" Quinn offered.

He tried to not get annoyed at how she seemed to read his mind.

"I didn't completely believe Santana. She didn't have any proof. But after we, ya know, did it," she began to blush, "You fell asleep afterwards. I heard you whisper Kurt's name in your sleep, along with a few other choice words."

He tried to tune her out, knowing that the smirk playing on her lips would indicated something was coming that he didn't want to hear.

"I believe they were something along the lines of 'Yes', 'Harder', 'More', and my personal favorite, 'Better than Finn.'"

Puck groaned, and laid face down onto his bed. How embarrassing! He was glad he never really had slumber parties with other dudes, or girls for that matter. He lived by the mantra "hit it and then get the fuck out" when it came to his conquests.

He vaguely remembered that dream as well. He'd woken up in the middle of the night, with a huge boner, and had to jack off in Quinn's bathroom. The dream had consisted of a hott encounter with Kurt in the shower, and Kurt had claimed that Puck was better at everything than Finn was.

"So tell me Puck," She glided her fingers over the part of his back that was exposed in between his T-shirt and jeans, "How good was Finn?"

Puck turned over so he was lying on his back, and grabbed her hand. He placed a kiss on her palm, and let a slow smirk come to his lips.

"So good, babe, you have no idea. Let me give you a preview of what it was like," he purred, guiding her hand towards his mouth and began sucking on her index finger.

Quinn rolled her eyes, puller her finger out of his mouth, and wiped his saliva onto his shirt.

"I'm glad to see you didn't get to experience Finn either," she bit back, smacking him in the shoulder when her finger was dry.

The two teens laughed, and Puck pulled Quinn down to lay next to him. He always took advantage when she was in a good mood to cuddle with her (he told her he read the contact was healthy for the baby).

"So," she said as she snuggled into his chest, as he touched her baby bump. "What are you going to do?"

"I was hoping you could point me in the right direction. You know, give me some of your girly insight," he honestly replied, as he removed his fingers from her stomach, and instead ran them through her hair.

Puck could practically feel Quinn roll her eyes against him.

"He's not a girl you know."

"I know, but he's still my princess," Puck responded.

"He's not your anything," she giggled, and Puck resisted the childish urge to pull her hair.

"Well he will be," he retorted, feeling assured by saying the words aloud. "I will make Kurt Hummel mine whether it's the last thing I do."

"Considering his reaction, it may just as well be the last thing you do," she noted.

"Quinnnnny," he whined, burying his face in her hair, "tell me what to do."

"First off, stop being a pansy," she demanded, sitting up to look down at him. "And secondly, you need to find a way to apologize for your past behavior. Something that will cause a bit of a scene, because we all know Kurt likes dramatics. And thirdly, just don't mess it up."

Quinn left the room at the end of her speech, leaving him to ponder how he would apologize.

He turned his IPod on and put it to shuffle. Music always helped him think. Puck skipped the first song after twenty seconds, deciding it was too depressing. The second song came on, and suddenly Puck was struck with inspiration.

* * *

Monday soon came, and Puck was beginning to feel nervous about his apology. He spent the weekend making sure it was perfect, and began his "transformation" to the real him.

His first order of business was to change his Facebook name. It normally read just "Puck" but he changed it to "Noah Puckerman." He'd even gone as far as to post a status saying "Call me Noah from now on. No more Puck."

Of course, Noah had gotten a lot of comments and likes on that. All the girls had liked it, and Rachel left a page long comment discussing her thoughts on his name change and how she was glad he finally had given up on his 'unprofessional nickname." His jock friends had laughed, and demanded to know why he'd given up being Puck, the ultimate badass. Noah said it was none of their business, but he'd still kick their ass if they didn't call him by his name.

Quinn dragged him to the mall, saying he needed a new wardrobe to go with his new "self." He agreed, only because his mom had given him her credit card (apparently Quinn had easily convinced his mother that Noah's clothes made him look like a bum sometimes.) Noah let Quinn pick out his outfits, but demanded she avoid anything too fancy, expensive, or tight. The blonde reluctantly agreed, and chose garments he would actually wear (jean pants without holes in them that fit snugger than he was used to, form fitting t-shirts with sports logos on them, several button down shirts, and a clean pair of Converse shoes).

He even allowed her to take him to a hair salon to shave the mohawk off he had regrown after his mother had it shaved. It had taken Quinn the entire drive home to convince him to stop running his hands over his head, and she insisted he looked much more mature without the strip of hair.

Throughout the school day, Noah felt stressed out. Everyone was talking about his new look and personality swap. He ignored everyone's stares and only talked to Quinn; well more like clung helplessly to her side.

By the time Glee arrived, Noah thought he was going to have a panic attack. Quinn, noticing his distress, pulled him to the side of the classroom.

"Pull yourself together, Noah. You can do this. He's going to love it," she encouraged, gently squeezing his hand.

"Q, what if he doesn't? What if he laughs at me and the other Glee kids laugh too, and what if-"

Quinn interrupted his ramblings by pulling him down by the shirt collar, so their faces for merely inches apart.

"Now listen here, Noah Puckerman. I've spent the entire weekend helping you with this little assignment. I have the lyrics etched into my mind, and even when I sleep, the words flash around my dreams. If you don't sing this song to him, I will personally make sure no man or woman in this god forsaken town will ever want to fulfill your so called 'manly needs' once again."

With that, she released his shirt and stomped over to their Glee teacher. He watched as Quinn whispered something in his ear and then walked away to her seat in the back of the choir room.

Before he had even a chance to think of fleeing, Mr. Schuester clapped his hands and waited until the Gleeks fell silent.

"Alright, today we have a special treat. Our very own Mr. Puckerman has come up with a performance for us."

Everyone clapped, and waited for him to begin. Noah pulled a stool from the side of the room and sat on it, positioning his guitar into place. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and looked down at the floor as he began to speak.

"Actually, Mr. Schue, this performance is only for one person. It's for someone who's very special to me, someone I really love."

He began strumming his guitar, ignoring the looks of shock from his fellow Glee members, and how they stared back and forth between Quinn, Rachel, and Santana.

_"All these things that I've done_  
_Now what have I become, and where'd I go wrong?_  
_I don't mean to hurt, just to put you first_  
_I won't tell you lies_

_I'm sorry_  
_It's all that I can say_  
_You mean so much_  
_And I'd fix all that I've done_  
_If I could start again_  
_I'd throw it all away_

_Cause I want you,_  
_And I feel you,_  
_Crawling underneath my skin_  
_Like a hunger,_  
_Like a burning,_  
_To find a place I've never been_  
_Now I'm broken,_  
_And I'm faded,_  
_I'm half the man I thought I would be:_  
_But you can have what's left of me_

_I've loved you forever,_  
_In lifetimes before_  
_And I promise you never,_  
_Will you hurt anymore_  
_I give you my word_  
_I give you my heart_  
_This is a battle we've won_  
_And with this vow,_  
_Forever has now begun..._

_Take what's left_  
_Of this man_  
_Make me whole_  
_Once again_

_I know this feeling won't go away,_

_And you can have the best of me."_

Noah barely heard the applause from the other Glee members, and instead focused on Kurt's reaction.

In the beginning of the song, he had looked down at the floor as he sang, but the words brought strength to him. Noah stared at Kurt through the last two verses, letting his emotions pour out into his song.

* * *

A/N: Yay another chapter down! I'm glad I finally got this one out, I'm excited for the next chapter. It's going to be completely devoted to the reactions of the Glee members, from multiple different POV's.

Let me know what you think! All comments/concerns are welcome :)

Oh yes, and I wonder if any of you noticed I combined three songs.

Sum 41- Best of Me

Nick Lachey- What's Left of Me

N*Sync- This I Promise You

What did ya think?


	8. Reactions

Brittany watched Puck's performance, trying her best not to gloat. She'd total Santana how Puck was gay, but she had a feeling her best friend wasn't completely convinced at first. After telling the other Cheerio to observe Puck for herself, the Latina had come to believe her. It made her feel good to be one of the only people not stunned at Puck's confession of love for Kurt. Plus, she found his performance quite romantic, and was glad Santana hadn't told his secret to everyone in school.

See, people may call Brittany stupid and wonder how she made it all the way to high school, but she was certain she knew things other people didn't.

She knew that Santana was a softy at heart, even though no one would believe her if she told them this. She knew that Tina had a small crush on Mike, not that the gothic girl would ever admit it (Brittany wondered why people thought they were related. She didn't think the two looked alike at all. Tina had pretty colors in her hair that Mike definitely didn't).

And she was completely sure, even though Santana doubted her at first, that Noah Puckerman was gay.

_Normally Brittany didn't pay much attention to Puck. He acted like most of the guys in school, and there was nothing too exciting about him. But one night in the beginning of her sophomore year, after going to bed a little earlier than usual, she had a dream about the jock._

_Most people would have paid little attention to the dream, brushing it off as one of those, "What the fuck was that about?" type of dreams. But Brittany wasn't most people._

_In her dream that night, she saw two unicorns in a field. One unicorn was much larger than the other, and its fur was almost silver. The other unicorn was smaller and dainty, with a sparkling white coat of fur. In her mind, Brittany named the larger animal "Noah", who she sensed was rebellious and a bit of bad unicorn and the little one "Kurt.", who seemed more innocent and pure. The two mythical creatures were grazing in a large patch of grass a few yards away from each other, but she noticed the Noah unicorn kept glancing over at the Kurt unicorn. Whenever the Kurt unicorn happened to glance over at the Noah unicorn, the larger animal would flex his muscles or swish his long, silvery tail. Brittany's inner mind realized the silver unicorn was trying to impress the Kurt unicorn, who was carefully picking flowers in his mouth and pointedly ignoring the flashier creature._

_Brittany woke up the next morning, confused. It was in her nature to figure out what her dreams meant, and this time was no different. As she got ready for school, she summarized what she knew. The two unicorns stood for someone in her life, Kurt and someone named Noah. Trying her hardest to recall if she knew a Noah, she was frustrated that she couldn't remember who this boy was. He was obviously trying to get Kurt's attention, so she vowed to ask Santana when she arrived at school. Her best friend was good at solving puzzles._

_Upon entering the gym that morning for Cheerios practice, Brittany sought out her best friend who was already beginning her stretches._

_"Hey, Britt," Santana greeted._

_"Hey, Sanny" Brittany smiled at her best friend's grimace. She didn't like her nickname, but Brittany loved it. "Do we know anyone named Noah?"_

_Brittany knew Santana was used to her odd or random questions. The Latina girl never gave her the weird looks that everyone else did, which was one of the reasons Brittany loved her. She always felt accepted by Santana._

_"Yes, Britt. That's Puck's real name," the other cheerleader calmly answered._

_"So is Puck his middle name?" Brittany inquired, curious as to why anyone would name their kid "Puck" in the first place. She didn't think it was all that creative or flattering._

_"Nope, it's just a nickname. It comes from his last name 'Puckerman', like how your nickname 'Britt' comes from your first name, 'Brittany,'" the Latina girl explained._

_"Oh okay, that makes sense!" Brittany responded, hugging her best friend. "Thanks, Sanny, you're the best."_

_Brittany felt excited for the rest of the school day, now that she had cracked the meaning of her dream. Noah Puckerman was trying to get Kurt Hummel's attention, and the blonde Cheerio made it her mission to find out why. She was going to be the best detective at McKinley High._

_Briefly, she wondered if she should ask Santana to help her, but Brittany decided it would be better to impress her best friend with her findings. Then for once, she could feel as smart as Santana._

_Her mother had once told her "Actions are more important than words." It was probably one of the only pieces of advice she'd been given that she remembered, had been useful in her life, and had nothing to do with back tucks or cartwheels. So she took her mom's advice and forgot everything she'd ever heard about Puck or heard him say about himself._

_Brittany ignored his remarks on how he was such a stud and all the cougars loved him (although she did wonder why large wild cats were attracted to the jock. It probably wasn't very safe to be hanging out with such fierce creatures, but Puck was tough after all, so she guessed he could handle it). Brittany ignored what her classmates said about him, calling him a manwhore and a lady's man._

_Instead, she focused on what he did._

_Brittany noticed the way he seemed to always be touching other guys. Whether it was his arm around Finn, a "man hug" with his jock friends, or a butt slap after a football play, Puck's body was never far from another guy. He never really paid much attention to girls, unless his friends were around. Brittany's curiosity peaked at this observation, and she began paying even more attention._

_In their English class (a class she was only passed because Santana always texted her the answers and helped her with the essays), she sat behind Puck and one seat over so she had a perfect view of him. The tall boy quickly wrote his essay and leaned back in his seat, staring towards the front of the classroom. Brittany followed his line of vision and saw he was looking directly at Kurt._

_She watched as Kurt leaned back in his chair, lifted his arms up, and stretched. Brittany glanced back over at Puck, who was unmoving as he watched the smaller boy. The silk shirt Kurt was wearing lifted for a few seconds as he leaned back, exposing a section of his midriff. Brittany almost jumped up and down in excitement as she watched Puck slowly lick his lips. She finally had her answer. She may not be able to say exactly how she knew, but she was positive Noah Puckerman had a crush on Kurt Hummel, and she couldn't wait to tell Santana._

* * *

As Puck began to sing to Kurt, Santana looked over at her best friend, Brittany. She would admit, she was floored when Brittany walked up to her one day before their afternoon Cheerios practice and told her she thought, no, KNEW, Noah Puckerman was gay. Santana remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_Santana was starting to wonder if Brittany had gotten lost again on her way to the locker room. The two always changed in the locker room for Cheerios practice and then would walk out to the field together. Before she had a chance to go look for her scatter brained friend, Brittany ran into the room, clearly excited about something._

_"Sanny, guess what I just found out!" Brittany came to a stop right in front of the Latina girl, grabbing her hand and jumping up and down._

_Santana had to smile at her friend. The pale girl was so easy to please. Just finding a rainbow marshmallow in her Lucky Charms cereal would make her this happy._

_"What did you find out, Britt?"_

_"Puck's gay and likes Kurt!" she happily whispered, leaning in close to Santana's ear so they weren't overheard, even though all the other girls had finished changing and were already heading towards the field._

_Santana was momentarily distracted from what Brittany was saying by the smell of her perfume. Her best friend smelled so good, and it was causing her to tune everything else out except for the feeling of the blonde girl so close to her. Santana's thoughts of what she really wanted to do with Brittany while they were alone together came to a stop when her mind processed what her friend had said. Noah Puckerman, gay? Santana had to try really hard to not giggle at the thought. As if, Puck was totally into chicks, not dicks!_

_Brittany was known for saying some really… interesting things, but Santana was pretty sure this one was the most unlikely. She'd bet her money that sharks were really gay dolphins before she'd believe Puck was gay._

_"Brittany, you do know he's hooked up with half the female population in Lima, right?" Santana slowly responded, hoping to show her friend how ridiculous her idea was._

_"I know it sounds silly, but I'm SURE of it. Just watch him for a few days and you'll see!"_

_Santana must have looked unsure, because Brittany brought out her biggest weapon._

_"Please, Sanny, for me?" the blonde girl pleaded, giving her puppy dog eyes, and sticking her bottom lip out in a pout._

_'God damn', the Latina girl grumbled in her mind._

_"Fine, Britt, but don't be surprised when I don't see anything!"_

_"Oh you will," Brittany assured, bringing her friend into a hug._

_'Since when did I become such a pushover?' Santana had thought to herself._

_Resigned to pretty much stalk Puck for the week to prove to Brittany that the Dutch girl was wrong, Santana was surprised at what she noticed. The next day at lunch, she had seen Puck staring at a baseball player who had given Rachel Berry a lap dance on a dare. When the baseball player had taken his shirt off, the Jewish boy looked like he was about to drool._

_Throughout the rest of the week, Santana realized Brittany was right. Puck paid a lot of attention to guys, more so than any straight guy did, and barely acknowledged girls if he wasn't near his friends. Santana also saw how Puck would single Kurt out the most. At first, she thought he just didn't like the smaller boy and was nothing but a bully. But when Puck was tossing Kurt in the dumpster, she realized how he picked the boy up with care, holding Kurt tight to him like he didn't want to let him go. The same was said for how Puck would stuff Kurt into lockers; he held the boy in an ironically protective manner._

_Santana had never been interested in Puck that much before this. He was attractive, yes, but his personality just took away from how sexy he was. They were somewhat friends because they were both in the same crowd, but when Puck had suggested she was gaining weight once, she'd been hard pressed to find a positive thought about him after that._

_Santana grinned wickedly to herself as she walked to her car after school ended for the day. Now Puck would do anything she wanted him to do. All she had to do was taunt him with the idea that she knew, and was willing, to expose his secret, and he'd be her bitch._

_Of course, she made the mistake of telling Brittany her grand plan (she just wasn't good at keeping secrets from her best friend) and her idea of blackmail was completely shot down because Brittany said it was "wrong and mean" to use his sexuality against him. Santana had resigned herself to wait until Brittany uncovered something else about him to use as blackmail… and this time she wouldn't tell Britt about it._

Snapping back into reality as Puck hit a higher note, Santana linked pinkies with her best friend. Puck had become like a brother to her after they broke up, and she really respected him for being courageous enough to come out to the entire Glee club. Everyone knew her and Brittany had some type of relationship, but no one understood how deep their feelings were for one another. Santana pictured herself up there singing to Brittany, and it warmed her heart. The Latina girl wondered if she should do something like this (but better, duh) for Brittany. She hated pretending to date guys she couldn't give two shits about and hide her true feelings for her best friend.

Seeing Brittany's radiating smile directed at her, she slowly leaned over and placed a kiss on her friend's cheek.

"I love you," Santana whispered.

"I love you too, Sanny."

* * *

Mercedes knew as soon as Puck said his performance was for someone he loved that she was going to have some ass kicking to do.

Kurt had called her the night Puck had practically assaulted him and told her the story of what had been happening between the two the past few days. Mercedes had nearly gone over to the Puckerman's house after Kurt told her how Puck kissed him to knock some sense into the football player. She thought the Jewish loser must have some nerve to play a sick joke on her boy like that. There was no one in their right mind who would believe Noah Puckerman, the biggest manwhore in all of Lima, was gay. It was just too unlikely.

She'd never really forgiven Puck for bullying Kurt to begin with, even after he had joined Glee. It was like Puck was magnetically drawn to Kurt. He had always been there in the morning to toss Kurt in the dumpster, had slushied Kurt more times than anyone else, and even nailed the Hummel's lawn furniture to their roof.

What kind of twisted guy would do that, and then profess his love for the boy he tormented for years? Puck had some serious mental issues that Mercedes was going to help him work out. She'd give him some good advice, something along the lines of "Back the fuck off Kurt, white boy, before my fist gets introduced to your face."

Mercedes spent the minutes of the performance looking around for cameras. Rachel had the Glee club room rigged once with microphones, and she wondered if the AV club had bugged the choir room with their gear. She looked over to Artie, who looked completely stunned, so she thought if the AV club had been bribed into the prank, Artie hadn't known about it.

And if Puck REALLY was in love with Kurt like he claimed to be, which Mercedes seriously doubted, then he should have done his performance on a larger scale, like in front of the entire school. No boy deserved Kurt unless he could be 100% open about his feelings.

Mercedes watched Kurt out of her peripheral vision. To most, he seemed completely calm, like an ice sculpture, as some had compared him to before because of his cold, superior demeanor. But because she was his best friend, she noticed things most people would overlook.

She noticed how Kurt's eyes had softened slightly as he watched the tall jock serenade him. She noticed how he held onto the silver bracelet his mother gave him before she died, a sign that he was either nervous or excited but didn't want to show it. And, unless her eyes were mistaken, she noticed how his lips curled up in a small semblance of a smile.

Oh hell no.

* * *

Quinn watched Noah's performance, feeling a mixture of pride and relief; proud because he'd finally confessed his feelings for Kurt, and relieved she didn't have to hear him practicing and whining about whether or not it was a good idea to sing to the smaller boy.

Quinn was a resourceful girl, and had of course had a "Plan B" so to speak, in case Noah had chickened out (after getting pregnant from having sex one time, she ALWAYS had a backup plan for anything she did).

When she sensed he was going to run out of the choir room, she immediately walked over to Mr. Schuester and explained that Noah had been working on a song for all of them. If that had failed, her simplistic Plan C would have been put into action.

On Sunday, the day before he was to perform in Glee, Quinn had asked Noah why he liked Kurt in the first place. She hadn't really expected an answer that wasn't along the lines of, "He's sexy," but Quinn had been pleasantly surprised.

_"I like him for a lot of reasons, Quinny. He's sexy, smart, kind, and not afraid to be himself no matter what anyone says. Plus, I love how he always has a comeback for anything that's thrown his way. He stands with his head high and never lets anyone get under his skin. I admire him for that; it takes a lot of guts to keep the shit people give him for being gay and girly from breaking him down. I'd never be able to walk with my head high every day if people were that cruel to me."_

Naturally, Quinn had recorded the whole confession on her video phone and planned to play it in front of the entire Glee club if she had to. She was glad she didn't' have to because then people would know he called her "Quinny." Ugh, how embarrassing.

She looked between Noah and Kurt during the performance. She'd never seen Noah so nervous before, and it was a weird sight to uphold. He was always so confident in himself, but when it came to Kurt, he was just so self conscious. It was kind of cute.

Quinn absent mindedly ran her hand over her stomach as she studied Kurt's expression. He just seemed so calm and collected like he normally did that no one would ever guess he was being serenaded by the hottest guy in school. She remembered when Noah had sung "Sweet Caroline" to Rachel, and the brunette looked like she was going to pass out or piss her pants from excitement.

Quinn prayed Kurt could get over his obsession with Finn to realize how good of a boyfriend Noah could be. He was certainly strong enough to protect the smaller boy physically from the bullying he constantly received, but she thought Noah would be a good match for him mentally and emotionally as well.

They were such opposites; Noah was muscular and athletic, a boy whose words were nothing compared to his actions (she recalled how he said he would help with the baby like Finn had as well, but Noah actually made the effort to raise money and pay for her doctor's bills.) Kurt was small, yet toned from dancing, but whose strong words could cut through your heart, even though he couldn't hurt a fly.

In her mind, Noah and Kurt were the perfect match.

* * *

Finn Hudson had never been rendered as speechless as he was now. His mind couldn't even form a complete sentence to summarize what was going on.

At first, he thought Puck was going to sing to Quinn, and he tried to quell the jealousy he was feeling. Quinn had been his girlfriend, and Puck had come in and ruined everything. He'd slowly started to forgive Puck, because it brought him together with Rachel, but it still stung his best friend would do that to him. He didn't like the idea of Puck flaunting his "love" for Quinn in front of him or the other Glee members either.

But when Puck began to play his guitar, Finn quickly noticed that the other jock wasn't looking towards the top row of seats, where Quinn was seated next to Tina. He was staring straight at the ground, which Finn thought was strange. Had Puck never told Quinn he loved her and was nervous? That was weird to Finn, because his ex best friend was NEVER nervous.

Puck eventually looked up, and Finn's mouth dropped open when he saw Puck was staring right at Kurt. That couldn't be right, he thought to himself. Finn focused harder on the direction where Puck was looking, and he was certain it was at Kurt.

Whoa.

So Kurt was gay. And now Puck was too.

Finn wondered if all his friends were gay, or if it was just the guys in Glee. Maybe being in Glee club really made him gay? But he couldn't be gay, could he? After all, he was happily dating Rachel, who he was fairly certain wasn't a dude.

Finn thought hard about all the times he spent with Puck, alone, and tried to remember if he'd missed hints that the other boy was gay.

Puck had kissed him a few times. But he told Finn that it was normal for best friends to sometimes kiss each other, even if they were guys. You just don't tell anyone and don't do it unless you're alone, Puck had said, and Finn of course, believed him. Because why would Puck ever lie to him?

God damn, he was so stupid, and that one word Rachel had used once. Gullible? Something like that.

_They had been sitting on Finn's bed one summer, a few weeks before the start of ninth grade, when it had happened for the first time. Puck had just beaten him at Madden, and Finn had reached over to playfully punch him in the shoulder. Puck rubbed his arm as he stood up and went over to turn the Xbox off. Thinking he was off the hook for hitting the darker boy, Finn had stood up too, attempting to leave his room to grab a snack._

_Before he knew what was happening, Puck had swiftly turned around and tackled Finn. The two landed on the middle of the bed, laughing, and wrestled around to see who would win and end up on top. Naturally since Puck was freakishly large for his age, he had won. Puck straddled Finn, keeping him pinned to the bed with one leg on each side of him. The stronger jock held Finn's arms tight over his head, pointed towards the headboard so he couldn't move at all to retaliate._

_"Fuck you, Puckerman," Finn grumbled, smiling at the end of his words. He was used to getting beaten by Puck in games involving strength._

_It was then that Puck had surprised him._

_He leaned down slowly towards Finn's face, causing Finn to think his friend would burp in his face. Finn held his breath in anticipation and closed his eyes._

_Finn's eyes flew open in shock as he felt a pair of lips touch his. He tried to squirm, but there was absolutely no room for him to move under Puck, and he instead accidentally brushed their crotches together, sending a warm feeling to course through his body._

_He briefly heard Puck let out a small moan as Finn finally responded to the kiss. He moved his lips against Puck's, using his tongue to pry open the other boy's mouth as he'd seen done in movies._

_The two, always competitive, fought with their tongues to dominate the kiss. Finn won control, surprisingly, and set the kiss to slower, yet deeper pace._

_He knew what his body wanted, even if he wasn't completely sure what was going on. Finn's entire body responded positively to the kiss. A fiery hotness had flooded through his veins, and he had an insistent urge to pull Puck closer, to never break the contact._

_His mind shouted at him throughout the entire event to stop. Why was he kissing his best friend, who happened to be a guy? Words raced through his head, most of them not even processing into coherent thoughts. The one thought that brought him back to reality was that he'd just had his first kiss with his best friend, Noah Puckerman… who was a dude. What the fuck was going on._

_Turning his head to the side to break the kiss, Finn felt Puck start to kiss his jaw line. Almost forgetting why he stopped in the first place, he finally managed to get his speech back._

_"Dude, what the hell was that, are you gay?"_

_Somewhere during the kiss, Puck had let go of Finn's arms, and so he now used them to push the stronger jock away._

_Puck looked away from him and moved so he was sitting on the bed next to Finn._

_"Of course I'm not gay, I'm a total stud with the ladies," Puck replied smoothly, looking Finn straight in the eye." I saw on TV it's normal to kiss your best friend, as long as no one sees it and you don't tell anyone. It's taboo to speak of it, but everyone does it."_

_Finn didn't know what taboo meant, but he had a hard time believing Puck. But, he reasoned, if no one was really allowed to talk about it, then Puck could be right. Besides, Puck always knew things Finn didn't, like how to skip class without getting caught and how to use dip._

_Before Finn could respond, Puck added, "And it's good practice for kissing girls. We'll be the best kissers in school with all the practice, and every chick will want a piece of us."_

_Finn liked that idea._

_"It's just weird that my first kiss was with you," he whispered, unsure if he would offend his friend._

_"Nah man, it doesn't really count. Your first kiss only counts if it's with someone who isn't your best friend or a relative," Puck explained, pulling Finn up from his position on the bed to kiss him again, this time more gently._

_They hadn't really kissed much after that day though, and by the end of the summer, they stopped completely. The two friends had started dating girls (Puck had been the first to get a girlfriend) and Finn had felt like it was cheating if they kissed each other._

Finn shook his head to rid himself of the confusion. It was still hard for him to believe Puck liked guys, and he wondered if Puck had a crush on him at one point or was just using him to experiment. He figured it was just an experiment, because the other boy hadn't treated him any differently or given off any hints that he wanted Finn in any way besides as just a friend.

Up until now, Finn had truly believed it was normal for him to kiss his best friend and not be gay. Puck still liked girls (or so he thought) and hooked up with many of them. So if Puck could kiss boys and still be straight, then Finn could kiss other boys too, and not be gay, right?

Apparently he had been wrong.

Watching Puck serenade Kurt, Finn couldn't help but get angry. Why couldn't Puck find someone else to love that wasn't the center of Finn's life? First, he had Quinn cheat on him, and now the boy was trying to take away his future step brother.

But Finn wasn't going to let Puck win this time. Because, with all that was happening, Finn was starting to wonder if he might be gay too. He'd let Puck kiss him and hadn't felt weird about it. And recently he's been having weird thoughts about Kurt. He can't stop thinking about how perfect the smaller boy always looks and secretly watches him undress sometimes, pretending to be asleep in the morning when Kurt changes for school. Sometimes he finds himself thinking about how nice it would be to hold Kurt's tiny hand in his own larger one, and how he wants nothing more than to wake up in the morning, cuddled next to the soprano.

At first, the thoughts about Kurt had seriously freaked him out. He had a girlfriend, and yet he spent his time fantasizing what it would be like to date Kurt. When his future step brother had redecorated their room to appease his "tastes", he had panicked. He didn't mean to call Kurt's decorating faggy, it had just slipped out in his distress. He'd been defensive about being called gay since he joined Glee, and a part of him realized it may be a possibility. Finn had been so confused about what his new feelings towards Kurt that he'd wrongly lashed out at him. It had taken Finn a lot of apologizing to be able to move back in with the Hummel's, and he swore he was okay to share a room with Kurt.

But then he remembered that Puck used to kiss him, and he was still completely straight. So Puck probably thought about being with other guys too, but since he was with girls instead, he was completely straight. This idea was entirely reasonable to Finn, so he acted like nothing was out of the ordinary. Because him and Kurt were friends, just like him and Puck had been. But since Kurt was gay, Finn couldn't kiss the other boy because than that would make him gay too. Yes, Finn had been quite confident in his conclusions. Until now at least.

Finn decided he would experiment, just like Puck had done. Puck had made out with him and realized he was gay. And so if Finn hooked up with Kurt, he concluded, then he would find out if he was gay or not.

A part of him felt bad about thinking of hooking up with Kurt when his former best friend was supposedly in love with the soprano. But Finn's more vengeful side wanted Puck to see how bad it hurt to have someone who is supposed to be your friend, go behind your back and steal away the person you love.

Finn wanted Puck to hurt as bad as he himself had when he found out Quinn had cheated on him.

He wanted to fulfill his fantasies with Kurt to find out if he was gay or not.

He was going to kill two cats with one rock and hookup with Kurt to put his new plan into action.

Err, something along those lines.

* * *

A/N: I wrote so much today before I even got to Kurt's POV that I just decided he'd go in the next chapter!

This isn't where I thought I saw my story going at first, but now I'm interested to explore the love triangle.

I hope it seems realistic! Review and let me know what you think :)


	9. Reactions pt 2

Kurt Hummel had a strange past few days.

He'd completely missed the season finale of America's Next Top Model on Sunday because he'd been willingly watching a basketball game with his dad and Finn in the living room. Kurt has never missed an episode since the show had been premiered in 2003. And the worst part? He even forgot to record the show on their TiVo. Before he even had a chance to search for the episode online, he mistakenly read a text from Mercedes who was excited the girl she picked had won; the girl, in Kurt's opinion, who had as much fashion sense as Rachel Berry. Gross.

On Monday morning, he realized he bought the volumizing conditioner instead of his usual silky and smooth conditioner, a mistake that was entirely unacceptable. The one time he had tried the volumizing product, he had to comb his hair for hours trying to flatten it down to its usual position. Fortunately for him, the Hair Gods had allowed him to notice his error before he used the product. His hair just had to suffer without conditioner for a day.

Stepping out of the shower, he began to get dressed in the outfit he picked out the night before, a dazzling ensemble from Marc Jacobs newest collection. Bending down to pick up the shirt he dropped, Kurt glanced at the sleeping form of his soon to be step brother. He was shocked to notice that Finn wasn't sleeping and seemed to have one eye open, looking in his direction. Kurt chalked this up as a trick played on him by his overactive imagination, because there was no way in Gucci, Prada, or Dior that Finn Hudson would be checking out his naked form. Mentally berating himself for indulging in such an unhealthy behavior, Kurt finished his morning routine less enthusiastically than usual.

To add to his unhappy morning, his dad had eaten his last organic low fat blueberry muffin on accident, leaving Kurt in a grumpy state as he headed to school on an empty stomach.

Upon arriving at McKinley High, Kurt had to park his precious Navigator in one of the back rows of the parking lot. He cursed his late arrival to school for giving him such a shitty parking spot and rushed to his morning Calculus class. He took his usual seat in the front, pulling out his book and worksheet from his backpack and looked up just in time to see Noah Puckerman entering the class.

Puck _never _attended their math class. From what he'd heard the boy say to Finn before, he spent the majority of his morning catching up on sleep in the nurse's office.

_What the hell was going on today,_ Kurt wondered to himself, debating on whether or not he was just dreaming this bizarre day and if he should just go home before some drastic happened.

He really, truly, did not like Noah Puckerman. The boy was overly cocky and had few things to back up his outlandish behavior. Yes, he was quite attractive and had a nice voice, but that was as far as it went. Kurt liked his boys to have a winning personality to go with their positive physical attributes, but Puck was nothing compared to Finn. Whereas Finn was kind, helpful, funny, and goofy, Puck was a bully, obnoxious, and just kind of mean.

But when Puck had patted his knee as he whispered, "Hey babe," Kurt felt his heart betray him and skip a beat, his face flushing with heat.

Kurt had acted like his usual self, sending Puck his usual witty, yet icy, retort back as an answer and ignoring the way the jock's arm was casually slung over his chair.

But then something changed when Puck said he came to math only so he could see Kurt. Normally, Puck would be oozing self confidence and cockiness, but Kurt sensed the taller boy seemed nervous.

Kurt found this little fact very interesting indeed.

At that moment, he decided he'd flirt back. It couldn't hurt, and if Puck was just playing some kind of weird joke on him, then he'd undoubtedly not expect Kurt to flirt back. And if he was honest with himself, it was kind of nice to be flirting with another boy, even if he wouldn't touch said boy with a ten foot pole.

When Mr. Harvel, their calc teacher, approached Kurt on his way to English, asking if he'd tutor Puck, Kurt had willingly said yes and even offered up a good portion of his time (only in rare situations would he pass on having lunch with his best friend. It was prime gossiping time he would be missing, but his new mission was worth it).

It had taken him a lot of thinking and debating. He even made a list in his Chemistry class about the pros and cons of going along with Puck's little game that he seemed to be intent on playing. But he'd made up his mind.

Kurt Hummel was going to play along with Puck's new form of… well initially he thought bullying, but Kurt wasn't completely sure what Puck was up to (but he thought he might know) so he was just going to accept it and figure it out as time progressed… in the hopes of making one Finn Hudson jealous.

The reasonable part of his mind thought this was an absolutely ridiculous new scheme, but the romantic part of him (which was a large portion of his brain) believed that if he spent more time flirting and hanging out with Puck, then Finn would get jealous and realize his feelings for Kurt.

He knew it was a long shot… but he had seen it in a movie once! Or maybe it was in a dream… either way, it's been successful somewhere.

* * *

Puck pretty much invited himself to Kurt's house for his math tutoring session, but it had turned out to be a lot more eventful then Kurt thought it would be.

Noah Puckerman had confessed to him that he was gay.

Kurt had laughed at first, because that was what would be expected of him. Puck would anticipate Kurt believing Puck was playing a cruel prank on him, so Kurt acted like he believed just that. Kurt was a good reader of people's intentions. He could tell Puck was being honest with him by how nervous and unconfident the usually conceited jock was acting.

Kurt doubted at first what Puck's intentions were for spending so much time with him recently, whether it was a game or something deeper, but he realized the moment Puck said "I'm gay" that it was something more intense than a high school prank.

Because in all honesty, Kurt had questioned Puck's sexuality for a while.

His father had told him once that some of the most homophobic people are usually gays who are too scared or ashamed to come out. Puck, along with Karofsky, were two of the most homophobic people he knew, and Kurt swore one of them had to be gay. He put his money (figuratively, because he didn't tell anyone, even Mercedes, of his idea) on Puck since the boy tried so hard to come off as a "lady's man". He used sports, his "guns", and his charm with girls to try and solidify his manliness, but Kurt saw through the act. He really didn't have any solid proof, at least until now, but Kurt had learned to go with his gut feeling.

Kurt was beyond impressed with his own acting skills that night and felt like he deserved an Oscar for his performance. Puck had even let him frisk him, and Kurt had done his best to "seduce" the other boy to see how he'd react. He'd watched plenty of movies on how to drive another person wild sexually, so he leaned in close as he emptied the other boy's pockets, letting his breath tickle Puck's neck, and roughly squeezing his butt cheeks as he explored the pockets.

One thing that confused Kurt was why was Puck telling him he was gay? Why not Finn or one of his other friends? He guessed it made some sense that Puck would confess to him since he was also gay and had known for quite a long time, and the jock really wasn't that close with Finn anymore. But it's not like Puck and him were friends. They were quite the opposite, at least in Kurt's mind.

But what if… Kurt had problems even finishing the thought, it was too unbelievable. Could Puck _like_ him? Kurt almost barfed at the thought. There was no way in hell he'd even consider dating Noah Puckerman. That was just… ew.

The way Puck had been talking to him lately, showing up to class to sit by him, asking to be tutored by Kurt, suggesting they go over to his house, supported the possibility that Puck could have developed some sort of attraction to Kurt. He even felt like Puck had been staring at him in Glee the past few months, but he'd written it off as paranoia.

Kurt's mind was in over drive as he finished frisking Puck. What if he _did _date Puck? And what if it was public for the whole school to see… specifically Finn? He could make Finn jealous anddo something even better.

Kurt Hummel could break Noah Puckerman's heart while he was at it.

He would break Puck in the same way the older jock tried to break him through years of constant bullying.

He knew it was seriously bad karma to do such a thing, but Puck totally deserved it. He'd been such a jerk to Kurt for so long that it was time for a little pay back… in essence, karma was coming after Puck. That certainly reassured Kurt as he formulated his new and improved mission. And it's not like Puck really liked him anyways. He didn't know Kurt; he only had a "crush" on him because he was the only gay kid in Lima.

Puck had startled him out of his thoughts by brushing his hips against Kurt's own. He cursed his body at its reaction. Heat ran through his body as Puck leaned down to touch their lips together. Briefly stunned, Kurt deepened the kiss, letting his tongue pry Puck's lips open. Thoughts crashed through his mind, but he was unable to comprehend most of them. The one he did process screamed at him to STOP kissing Noah Puckerman.

The feeling of Puck rubbing his jeans against Kurt's crotch again brought him back to reality. Kurt pushed Puck away, not really caring about how the jock would interpret his actions, and immediately called Mercedes as soon as the basement door closed.

He needed some serious guidance.

"Hey babe, did something happen?" Mercedes asked as soon as she picked up.

Damn she must be a mind reader!

"What makes you say that, dear?" Kurt glanced at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was disheveled, his lips were a bright red, and his pants were a little too tight, even for his liking.

"Well," Kurt could practically hear her rolling her eyes, "it's in the middle of your nightly skin care routine, and you never talk on the phone during this time. It's a distraction, remember?"

"Oh, yes well something did happen."

"Whose ass am I going to be kicking now? Is Finn giving you a hard time?" Kurt heard her rummaging around in a drawer.

"No, it isn't Finn…" Kurt paused, wondering if he should tell her the rest. After all, he did promise Puck he wouldn't tell anyone his secret, and Kurt liked to think he was a man who could keep his word. But he needed an opinion on the matter, and since Mercedes was like his other half, it wasn't really breaking a promise.

"I hear they're selling brass knuckles down at the flea market. My dad just gave me my allowance; I think I need to head down there after school tomorrow if you're interesting in coming, Kurt."

"Mercedes," he sighed, "Noah Puckerman just told me he was gay."

Silence.

"And then he kissed me… and I kissed him back."

More silence.

"Is this a joke?" Mercedes demanded, "because it's really not funny or all that believable."

"Not a joke," Kurt confirmed.

Pause.

"OH HELL NO HE DID NOT," she yelled into the phone. Kurt knew she was pacing at the room at this point. "What kind of sick joke is he playing? Were his friends around? You should tell Finn… wait what, you kissed him back? What were you thinking?"

Kurt held the phone away from his ear as his best friend's voice got louder and louder.

He told her the story of everything that happened, but omitted his theory that Puck really was gay. He wanted to hear Mercedes take on the events, in case his were entirely inaccurate.

"Boy, I think you need to be careful. I think he's just playing you for some twisted purpose of his. I mean, Rachel's more likely to be a lesbian than Puck is to be gay. It's just totally ridiculous; he's the manwhore of Lima."

Kurt nodded as she spoke, forgetting that she couldn't see him.

"Yeah, you're right 'Cedes."

"Why'd you kiss him back? I thought you hated him?" she questioned, causing him to flash back to the kiss.

"Girl, let's be real, he is _really_ sexy. I just let my hormones take over my brain, that's all. I just hope I didn't catch some kind of disease," the two friends giggled together, "Don't tell me you never imagined really kissing him when you two were together?"

"Not really," Mercedes replied honestly, "he's not really my type of white boy."

"Those muscles are definitely my type," Kurt pointed out, remembering the feel of Puck's abs pressed against his stomach.

"And now you're starting to gross me out," Mercedes mumbled into the phone. "I have to go, I need my beauty rest for tomorrow. I've got to plan some serious ass kicking."

"Please don't do anything," Kurt pleaded, "And don't tell anyone about all this."

"Ugh, seriously Kurt? I can't even get in one good slap?

"Nope. Just act like this never happened."

"Fine fine fine," she grumbled. "Night boo."

"Night sweetie."

Kurt hung up the phone and got dressed, skipping his nightly skin care routine for the first time in a while. He slid into bed, prepared for the confusing and complicated thoughts that were to come.

* * *

The next few days, Puck seemed to do everything in his power to avoid him. Which was totally fine by Kurt, it only reaffirmed his confidence that Puck really did have a crush on him. Kurt had accepted the total weirdness of the situation and just wished it was Finn who was attracted to him.

Kurt waited for Puck to make another move. He knew Puck's ego needed to think that he had won Kurt over with his perseverance, charm, and good looks or whatever, so Kurt hung back, giving Puck time to figure out what he was doing.

The next Monday in Glee, Puck made his move. As the song began tumbling out of Puck's mouth, Kurt recognized two of the three songs. He was mildly surprised that the taller boy knew any songs from Nick Lachey or N*Sync , but the third song was something he did not recognize.

Thoughts flurried through his mind in a mass on contradictions.

"_This is so cute and sweet."_

"_He seriously just needs to give up. How could he think I would ever date him?"_

"_I wonder if this is making Finn jealous."_

"_Does he know I used to be obsessed with N*Sync? How could he know that? Is he stalking me or is this just a coincidence?"_

"_We'd make a really fierce couple."_

"_I'm really impressed he has the courage to get up here and sing to me in front of the entire Glee club. Maybe he truly does like me for who I am."_

"_Should I give him a chance? What about Finn? Is it time to give up on him?"_

"_Or should I just break his heart right now, in front of the entire Glee club? What if I date him for a while and then break up with him in front of the entire school?"_

"_Damn, his teeth are perfect."_

Kurt clapped at the end of the performance along with everyone else. He decided he'd give Puck a chance instead of turning him down. He'd date the older jock for a while, see how it goes, and then decide from there.

Yes, that was a brilliant plan. He'd leave his options open, giving him time to make a proper decision. Rash decisions usually ended horribly anyways, like the time he bought an argyle sweater on impulse because it was in his favorite color. He'd never forgiven himself for that fashion mistake.

"Apology accepted… Noah."

Kurt tried to ignore the swelling of his heart as Noah Puckerman beamed at him.

He prayed to Gucci he could handle what he was getting himself into.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I tried really hard not to make Kurt look like a total douche, like I had originally planned for him to be. The poor boy is just confused!

Read and Review, and have a Happy 4th of July if you're in the States!


	10. Love the Way you Lie

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

Noah felt like he was about to have a heart attack when Kurt accepted his apology. He could hear his Glee teammates whispering to each other at the end of his performance, but he didn't care. He only had eyes for Kurt.

Approaching the younger boy and ignoring the murderous glare from Mercedes, he got down on both his knees and grasped Kurt's hand in his own.

"I've been such a douche to you Kurt, I know, but I want to make everything better. I've liked you for so long now and I was a jerk to you so you would notice me. Believe me, I know it's lame and totally un-badass of me, but it's true. I understand we need to get to know each other before we can be anything more than friends, and I hope you'll give me time to prove to you we'd make the perfect couple."

Noah waited for what seemed like eternity for Kurt to respond.

"I'd like to get to know you, too," Kurt finally answered, looking Noah directly in the eyes and giving him a small smile. "We should talk a bit when practice is over."

Noah beamed at Kurt, nodded in agreement, and impulsively leaned down to hug the boy. Kurt tensed at first, but soon brought his arms up to entwine them around Noah's neck. Over Kurt's shoulder, Noah could see Finn glaring at the two of them. He couldn't help but feel smug that he'd won Kurt over, especially when everyone thought the soprano was in love with Finn.

A chorus of "Awwws" from the girls followed his hug, and soon all of them, minus Mercedes, had gotten out of their seats to pull the two boys into a group hug.

"Now didn't I tell you he'd love it?" Quinn whispered quietly in his ear. "You owe my big time, mister."

"Anything for you, Q, you know that," he responded honestly. He wanted her to be assured that he would do anything for her. She was the best friend he could have ever asked for.

"I told you he liked Kurt!" Brittany boasted to Santana as the group broke apart.

"You were right, Brit," Santana agreed, linking pinkies with her best friend as they walked back to their seats. "You're the smartest person here."

"I'll admit, I didn't see this coming, but I'm happy you found someone you really like," Rachel admitted, gently touching his arm as she took her seat.

"Thanks Rachel… Hey Brit?" he waited for the blonde cheerleader to turn around. "I have something for you."

He walked over to where he'd left his backpack by the door and pulled out neatly wrapped silver present. His mom had taught him to wrap when he was ten so he could wrap Sarah's presents while she made Christmas Eve dinner, so he was pretty pro at it by now.

"Is it my birthday?" Brittany questioned, turning to frown at Santana. "Why didn't you remind me, Sanny? I'm like, really old now."

"No, Brit, it isn't your birthday. It's a thank you gift for getting Santana to keep my secret."

"Oh," she replied, clearly confused about what secret he was talking about. "Thanks… what's your new name again? Are you in the Witness Protections Program now? I heard about it on TV."

He raised an eyebrow at her, mentally laughing to himself. He seriously loved this girl.

"Oh that's right, you probably can't tell me that. Then all the bad people will be after you and-"

"It's Noah, Brittany. Open the present, I really want to know what he got you," Santana kindly interjected.

The blonde Cheerio unwrapped the gift, only to stare blankly at the white box she held in her hand.

"Thanks for the box, Norbert. It's beautiful."

He heard Mercedes snicker at the name but decided it was best to ignore her. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to pick a fight with Kurt's best friend, especially when he was sitting right next to her.

"Open the box, Brit," he instructed, making sure to soften his tone so he didn't get yelled at by Santana. That girl was seriously fierce when she was defending Brittany.

The girl did as he said, with the help of Santana, and pulled out a large stuffed duck. Brittany squealed, holding the yellow duck close to her chest.

"I love it! Do you know what I named it?" she said dreamily.

He shrugged in response, attention captured by Kurt who was smiling cutely at him.

"Goosey!" she exclaimed, earning a few high rolls from her Glee teammates.

"It's a duck, Brittany," Artie started, but immediately added "But Goosey is a lovely name! Totally perfect," at Santana's harsh glare.

"Alright guys, it's time to get started after that wonderful performance by Noah."

The rest of practice passed quickly for Noah. He sat in the back, holding on to Quinn's hand, anxious for what he and Kurt would talk about. As he hummed in the background of another Rachel Berry solo, he began to fear that Kurt had only accepted his apology because the entire Glee club was watching and he didn't want to look like a jerk by rejecting him. And once he got Noah alone, Kurt was going to crush him in such a way, it would make Sue Sylvester proud. He'd even been so nervous that he'd clumsily bumped into Finn while doing their choreography, who had given him a dark look and muttered, "Watch where you're going, Gayzilla."

Noah had been speechless at Finn's homosexual slur. The quarterback had always been the one who would stick up for Kurt when he and the football team would call him queer or fairy, and now here Finn was calling him names. He knew his former best friend was still pissed off about the whole Quinn-pregnancy scandal, but he'd never expected the boy to become such a hypocrite.

Mr. Schue ended practice earlier than usual, claiming he had a "staff meeting" to go to.

Noah took his time putting his guitar in the case, keeping his eyes low as the club members walked past him.

"Get it, girl," Santana called as her and Brittany left the room, giving him an obvious wink as he looked up.

"Does he have a vagina now?" he heard Brittany ask her friend as the door closed behind them.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he zipped his guitar case up and observed his surroundings.

Kurt was standing with Mercedes and Finn, clearly arguing about something in harsh whispers while Quinn lingered nearby. Everyone else had left, leaving the five of them alone. Gathering up his courage, he walked closer to the group.

Finn was saying something to Kurt and making wild hand gestures as he spoke. Something he said seemed to have annoyed Quinn, who had put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. The quarterback didn't even turn around, but used his left hand to push the former cheerleader away.

"Finn!" Kurt exclaimed, scandalized. Even Mercedes looked bothered by Finn's actions, despite the fact that Noah just knew she agreed with what he was saying.

"Is there a problem here?" Noah demanded. He didn't care that Kurt was about to watch him pummel Finn into a bloody pulp; no one put their hands on Quinn like that.

Finn took a deep breath, before answering with a curt, "No."

Turning his back on the group, he mumbled a "sorry" to Quinn before leaving the room. Completely intent on following his ex best friend, he stopped when he felt a hand touch his arm.

"Leave it, Noah. I'm fine."

"But Q, no one gets away with treating you like that. What if he hurt the baby?"

"Noah," she rolled her eyes, "I'm fine and so is little Beth. I promise. You can beat him up next time. For now, you have more important things to attend to."

They glanced over towards Kurt and Mercedes, who had moved a few feet away from them. Both had their hands on their hips and looked like they were trying to stare each other down.

"Now, Noah, if you don't mind, I have a date with Sarah." Noah turned his attention back to her, raising an eyebrow at her statement. "We're having a girl's day. Manicures, pedicures, girly movies, lots of food, you know."

She held her hand out for his keys. He reluctantly handed them to her, reminding her to take extra care of his baby…both the one she was carrying and the one she was driving.

"Call me when you're done and I'll come pick you up-"

"A girl's night sounds delightful. But don't worry Quinny, I'll drop him off," Kurt interrupted. He and Mercedes had finished their stare-off and the diva had already exited the room.

"Thank you, Kurt." Quinn brought the soprano into a hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she pulled away. "Be good you two."

They watched her leave before turning back to one another.

"So, uh, what did you want to talk about?" Noah began, unable to stand the silence.

"Well," Kurt gracefully sat down in the nearest chair, prompting Noah to follow his lead, "I did some thinking the past few days, and I agree that we would make a good couple."

Noah stared at Kurt, uncomprehendingly. He was sure he just imagined what Kurt had said.

"Excuse me?"

Kurt briefly smiled at him. "I think you, Mr. Puckerman, and I, would make a fabulous couple. We're going to dominate this school."

"You want to be my boyfriend?" Noah asked, breathlessly, not even caring how totally lame he sounded.

"Only if you ask properly," Kurt replied smugly.

"Kurt Hummel," he took Kurt's hand in his once again, "will you do the honor of being my boyfriend?"

"Why yes, that sounds absolutely divine, sir," Kurt remarked, before the two of them started laughing.

"Look, I'm sorry for freaking out on you the other day," Kurt swept his bangs off his forehead, "I just got kind of paranoid that it was some sort of joke. But after your performance, I can tell you're serious about being gay and liking me."

"Don't worry about it, I understand. I haven't given you any reason to trust me, but I hope I can change that."

The smiled at each other, but the sound of Kurt's phone buzzing interrupted what Noah was about to say next.

"Hey, I have to go, my dad needs help in the shop," Kurt picked up his book bag and waited for Noah to gather his things. Noah held the door open for Kurt as the exited the room, and was pleasantly surprised when Kurt laced his fingers with his.

"Well what do we have here boys? I always knew Puckerman was a little fag." Turning on their heels, Noah and Kurt came face to face with Karofsky and four other hockey players.

"Fuck off Karofsky, you don't know shit." Instead of clenching his fists and preparing to beat the shit out of Karofsky (which probably wasn't a good idea anyways because five against one didn't leave him with a very good chance of winning), Noah tugged Kurt closer and protectively put his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"I told you Hummel's gayness was contagious. I think it's our civic duty to beat the gay out of him, and leave Puckerman for last. I want to see his face when we pummel his little princess."

Karofsky lunged for Kurt, who had tensed under Noah's arm. Noah pushed Kurt behind him, dropping his guitar down, and met Karofsky half way, hitting him with his right fist square in the jaw. Noah watched as Karofsky crumbled to the ground, but his loss of concentration allowed the other four hockey players to push him against a row of lockers. Noah stood there, jaw clenched, unable to move as one of them punched him in the cheek.

"You hit like a little bitch," Noah laughed through the pain. When the boy walked closer, Noah brought his knee up to hit the guy in the groin, not even caring that it earned him another punch in the face from one of the other guys.

Karofsky had picked himself up and was staring at Noah with absolute hatred. Just as the boy began to pull his fist back, a door opening caused the seven of them to turn and look down the hallway. Mr. Schuester, Coach Sylvester, Mr. Figgins and several other teachers and administrators were leaving what Noah guessed was their staff meeting.

"What's going on here children?" Mr. Figgins demanded, eyeing the four boys who had still not let Noah go and Karofsky, whose jaw was already bruising, Noah noted with pride.

"They attacked Noah, sir," Kurt spoke up first, turning his back on the other boys and looking Figgins in the eye. "We were walking down the hall and they snuck up behind us and grabbed Noah."

"And how did Mr. Karofsky get that mark on his chin, young man?"

Kurt faltered, clearly trying to come up with a believable reason.

"Now, Mr. Figgins, you can't possibly doubt one of my most prized Cheerios?" Ms. Sylvester objected. "It is obvious that Karofsky tripped when he observed how absolutely fantastic Lady Face here looks in his new Cheerios uniform. We just received them from Beijing."

The other faculty members who hadn't left yet rolled their eyes at Sue's boastings, but didn't comment on her statement. None of them were huge fans of Karofsky, either.

Noah felt a whole new need to beat the shit out of Karofsky after Sue's comments. There was no way he would tolerate even the idea of Karofsky checking out Kurt, who just so happened to be HIS boyfriend.

"Oh, Sue, you make quite a good point," Figgins replied happily, ignoring the five hockey player's looks of disgust and outrage. "Your uniforms are even more fabulous than before!"

"I don't see any difference," Ms. Pillsbury mumbled to Mr. Schuester, who shrugged back in response.

Coach Sylvester uncharacteristically ignored her comment, and left the group after telling everyone she had an interview with the newest cheerleading magazine to do.

"Alright boys, it's time to get going before your mothers and fathers start to worry about where you've run off too," Figgins exclaimed, ushering the hockey players down the hall.

"Are you guys okay?" Mr. Schue asked once everyone else had left.

Kurt glanced over to Noah who was smoothing down his shirt from where the hockey players had held him by.

"I'm good, are you okay Kurt?" The soprano nodded in response, handing Noah his guitar back.

"Figgins is right, you guys should head home. I'll see you tomorrow, and don't forget to prepare your assignments for Wednesday."

Kurt and Noah continued their walk to the parking lot. This time it was Noah who grabbed Kurt's hand in his own, giving the boy a gentle squeeze.

The ride to Noah's house was quiet. Kurt seemed to be lost in thoughts, which was making Noah seriously nervous. Did Kurt doubt their relationship after the things Karofsky had said? Did he think he wasn't safe if they dated? Noah knew he could protect Kurt, and even if it was five against one and he got his ass kicked, he'd make sure no one landed a hand on Kurt. Didn't Kurt understand that?

After pulling into his driveway, Kurt turned the engine off and looked over at Noah.

"Are you sure you're okay? It looks really painful."

"I'm fine."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Noah's statement.

"It only hurts a little bit, I swear."

Kurt continued to stare at him with his eyebrow raised.

"Okay, it hurts like a bitch, but it's nothing I can't handle. Happy now?" Noah hated admitting weakness and crossed his arms in defiance, staring straight ahead at his house.

"Noah," He turned to look at Kurt, who had unbuckled his seatbelt and was leaning towards him. Carefully placing one hand under Noah's chin, Kurt turned his face to the side and gently placed several kisses across the area that they hockey players hit. Noah closed his eyes, memorizing the feeling of Kurt's lips against his cheek.

"Better?"

"Much better, thanks." Noah reluctantly opened the door and slid out of the Navigator. "I'll call you later?"

"Alright, bye Noah."

* * *

Kurt drove home feeling extremely guilty. Even after Noah had serenaded him, he didn't realize how deep the boy's feelings were for him. Noah had almost gotten his ass kicked to protect him from Karofsky, and here he was lying to the boy who undoubtedly loved him to go talk to Finn.

After Glee had ended, Finn and Mercedes had immediately surrounded him, demanding he "think rationally" (Mercedes) and "tell that fucker to back off" (Finn.) At that point, Finn had pushed Quinn back when she had touched him (an action he certainly did not condone) and left the room.

Kurt had agreed to date Noah, figuring there was no harm to it. He'd have a sexy piece of arm candy and he could already tell it was annoying Finn. He just hoped he was getting jealous and would realize he was the one in love with Kurt.

He had mentally done a happy dance when he'd opened his phone and seen the text from Finn.

"Look, Kurt, I'm sorry for being such a douche today. Please come home and we can talk about it?"

Kurt had responded a quick, "On my way," and then told Noah the first lie he could think of.

The little run in with Karofsky had opened his eyes to a new side of Noah, the one he'd sometimes see when he was with Quinn. The boy was extremely protective and had all but sacrificed himself to make sure Kurt was okay. It made Kurt wonder if he should really give the jock a chance. Kurt didn't think Noah had truly cared about him, but now he was starting to doubt his previous assumptions.

"What took you so long?" Finn demanded from his position on the bed when Kurt walked into the basement, which they currently occupied together.

"We had a run in with Karofsky and his posse."

Finn immediately got up from the bed after his words and came to a stop in front of Kurt. The boy stared at him and took his face in his hands, looking for what Kurt guessed was any sign of being punched.

"They didn't hit me," Kurt started, staring directly at Finn so he could judge his reaction, "Noah took on five of them to make sure I didn't get hit.

He swore he heard Finn mutter, "Saint Puckerman," under his breath, before looking up and giving him a tight smile. "Well, I'm glad you're okay."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kurt sat on his bed, leaning against his pillows, and was slightly surprised when Finn sat right next to him.

"Look, I know you don't think it's any of my business, but I don't think Puck is good for you." Finn spoke to his hands instead of looking at Kurt, a habit that seriously irked him.

"You're right; it isn't any of your business. But since we're friends, I appreciate your opinion."

"See, that's the thing Kurt. I want to be more than friends. I…" Finn finally looked up, "I think I love you."

Before he had a chance to respond, Finn crushed his lips hungrily against Kurt's.

Completely speechless, Kurt kissed Finn back, ignoring the intense feelings of guilt that began coursing through his thoughts.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

* * *

A/N: Oh noes, lots of drama to be coming up soon!

Just want to give a quick shout out to my reviewers, you guys give me motivation to update! So thanks for your words of encouragement and your comments on the story. I love reading what you guys think about each chapter. :)

Song: Eminem ft Rihanna "Love the Way you Lie"


	11. Bye Bye Boyfriend

_I've been lying,_  
_to keep you from this pain_

Moments after the kiss ended, the guilt Kurt had been feeling during the kiss suddenly came at him with full force. It hadn't been even a full twenty four hours since him and Noah had started going out and he'd already cheated on the boy. Kurt felt dirty and ashamed of his actions.

The somewhat long kiss with Finn hadn't felt the same as the kiss with Noah. With Noah, it had been passionate and intense, a mixture of all the emotions they'd been feeling lately. Sure Kurt had pretended like it was no big deal, but he'd spent several nights remembering the kiss when he didn't have the effort to suppress the memory. After all, it was Noah Puckerman he'd been kissing, a fact that he tried to forget but just simply couldn't.

But with Finn, it was awkward, like they both knew it was wrong. The quarterback's words raced through Kurt's mind, taunting him. Since when did Finn decide he loved him, and why did that knowledge not lift up Kurt's spirits like he thought it would? Was it because he didn't want to be with Finn anymore? But that couldn't be right; he had wanted to be with Finn for his entire high school career.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Finn questioned, slightly panting as he tried to regain his breath, "I thought this was what you wanted?"

"I don't know what I want anymore, Finn," Kurt answered honestly as he looked away from the quarterback. "I just need some space right now if you don't mind."

Finn scooted away from Kurt so he was on the opposite side of the bed. Sighing at Finn's lack of understanding, Kurt grabbed his wallet, cell phone, and keys from where he placed them on the dresser and began ascending the basement staircase.

"Where are you going?" Finn called as Kurt kept walking.

"Out."

Having no destination in mind, Kurt opened the door to his Navigator and sat there for several minutes, thinking over the events of the previous few days.

He wondered when he began to actually care for Noah. At what point in the past week did he realize that his former bully might actually make a better boyfriend than his longtime crush Finn Hudson? Kurt laughed to himself at the irony of it all. For the past year, he had dreamed that one day Finn would return his feelings, and here he was running away from his crush because he felt guilty that he'd cheated on his boyfriend who used to toss him into dumpsters, the same boyfriend that he'd agreed to date because it would make Finn jealous.

A vibration in his pocket shook him out of his thoughts. Pulling out his phone, he silently prayed it wasn't Finn or his dad who was good friends with their neighbors. He didn't want to explain why he was just sitting his car and staring at nothing.

Smiling slightly, he answered the call from Noah.

"I didn't think you'd actually call," Kurt admitted, secretly pleased the boy had kept his word.

"Just because I'm a badass doesn't mean I don't keep my promises," Noah replied smugly, causing Kurt to giggle. He didn't understand why Noah was so keen on having a reputation as a "badass."

"What are you doing right now?" Kurt asked, idly twisting his finger through a strip of his normally perfect hair.

"I was going to do homework, but Quinn blackmailed me into getting her some food from the new Mexican place down the street," Noah paused, and Kurt waited patiently for him to continue, hoping to score an invite. He was getting bored just sitting his car, and there was no way in Prada he was going back into his house until he figured out what was going on. "Do you want to come with me? I was just gonna get it to go because Quinn's napping right now and she doesn't want to come with me."

"That sounds like fun, thanks." Kurt turned the engine on and began backing out of his driveway. "How about I pick you up since my house is out of your way?"

"Sounds good, babe." Noah gave him exact directions to his house, and Kurt arrived in five minutes, not realizing just how close the two of them lived to one another.

"Hey gorgeous," Noah greeted him as he entered the vehicle, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Kurt tried to ignore the guilt rising in the back of his mind. He'd always grown up wondering how someone could cheat on the person they were dating or married to, but he'd discovered just how easy it was to do something so cruel. He mentally cringed at the reaction of his dad if he ever found out. The man had been cheated on by his high school sweetheart, and though it had worked out for the best because he'd then married Kurt's mom, his father still acknowledged it was one of the unhappiest moments of his life.

"Hey," he smiled shyly at his boyfriend, "Do you know what Quinn wants you to get her?"

Noah snorted, "It's more like what she doesn't want us to get."

Kurt raised his eyebrow at the list Noah pulled from his pocket, slightly disgusted that one person (okay two if you count the baby) could eat so much food. The list was written on a piece of notebook paper and almost reached the bottom of the page.

"Some of it's for my sister too. She gets home from ballet around dinner time, so they're going to start their chick night then," Noah acknowledged, and Kurt was glad that Quinn wouldn't be eating all the junk food by herself. He didn't know if it was possible, but he was fairly certain all that food would damage the baby.

As they drove to the restaurant, Kurt decided to bring up something he realized he forgotten to mention earlier at school.

"You never seemed like the type to listen to N*Sync."

"I was hoping no one would notice the songs I chose for my mash up," Noah answered, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. "I used to be obsessed with Lance Bass."

"You're joking, right?" Kurt asked, as he maneuvered his vehicle into a parking space at Caliente, the new and only Mexican restaurant in town, unless you counted Taco Bell (which most people didn't.)

"Nope, I used to have a poster of him in my room."

"I used to worship Nick Carter from Backstreet Boys, but I loved N*Sync too." Kurt opened the door of his Navigator, and gracefully slid out, locking the doors behind him.

Noah rolled his eyes as he grabbed Kurt's hand, "The Backstreet boys were a bunch of pussy bitches who had nothing on the talents of N*Sync."

"You are seriously misguided, Mr. Puckerman, and it is my duty as your highly educated and esteemed boyfriend to right these wrongs," Kurt answered in his prissiest voice, causing the two of them to burst into laughter as they entered the building.

"Back again, sir?" the host asked the taller teen.

"Yeah, Quinn and my sister decided they wanted Mexican food tonight for dinner," Noah answered casually, causing Kurt to wonder just how often Quinn had the Jewish boy go on food runs. He thought it was sweet just how whipped Quinn had her baby daddy.

"The usual?" the host asked the jock, occasionally glancing at their interlocking hands with obvious interest. Kurt had a suspicion that the new found knowledge that Noah had a baby on the way and a boyfriend was seriously confusing the man.

"Nope, they decided to try something new." Noah pulled the list from his pocket and handed it to the host, whose name tag read "Carlos."

Carlos briefly read through the list, and Kurt tried not to laugh as the man's eyes widen at how many food items were on the piece of paper.

"Is this for you both, too?"

"Nope, just them," Noah chuckled, "I'm going to make dinner for my boyfriend tonight."

Kurt felt his heart do a little happy dance at Noah's words. He'd always hoped he'd find a man who liked to cook as well, and the fact that Noah Puckerman, resident bad ass, wanted to make him dinner was the cutest thing in Kurt's opinion.

"Is that okay with you, Kurt?" Noah asked tentatively, looking down at the other boy with hopeful eyes.

"That sounds perfect, Noah," Kurt answered as he placed a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"Uh, okay sirs, I'll go put your order in right now. It should be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"Thank you." Noah led them to several chairs placed against the wall.

"I don't think he expected you to bring your boyfriend in here to get food for your baby mama," Kurt laughed, scooting closer to Noah as the older boy placed his arm around his shoulders.

"He did seem shocked, didn't he?" Noah pointed out, chuckling as well. "Though, I think there are more gay people in Lima than everyone else would expect."

"You think so?" Kurt asked, glancing around the room. It wasn't very full because it was still too early for most people to be getting dinner, but there were several groups of people scattered around the restaurant.

"You see that guy right there?" Noah nodded in the direction of a thirty something year old guy dressed in a designer suit, sitting with several other, yet older, nicely dressed men. "He was totally checking you out when we walked in."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Noah's "observation."

"I think he was just confused to see two boys holding hands which was why he was staring."

"Nope, he's looking again, and he definitely has eyes only for you. He's a sneaky gay, for sure."

Kurt couldn't help himself and doubled over in laughter.

"Sneaky gay?" he paused in an attempt to regained his breath, "Where in the world did you come up with that?"

Noah shrugged, "You've never heard Coach Sylvester say that before? She's convinced the entire football team is a bunch of closeted gays which is why we never win."

Kurt pretended to consider Noah's words. "I suppose that makes some sense. But I'm pretty sure even Ms. Sylvester wouldn't call me a sneaky gay… there's nothing really sneaky about my sexuality."

They spent the rest of their wait playing the "Sneaky Gay Game," pointing out with customers were likely to be gay and trying to convince the other why they thought the person was secretly homosexual.

"Your order is ready, Mr. Puckerman," Carlos interrupted Kurt's reasoning as to why the girl in the back was a lesbian ('No straight girl would ever shave her head').

"Thank you, Carlos." The two of them had to each carry a handful of bags as they made their way out the restaurant, ignoring the questioning glances of the other people in the building. Kurt had to admit they looked like they ordered almost everything on the menu, which they probably did if the length of the list was anything to go by.

After loading the food into the back of Kurt's car, they drove back to Noah's house in silence. The smell of the food made Kurt's mouth salivate and his stomach grumble, which led Noah to laugh at the soprano's embarrassment.

"Are you cool if I make pizza?" Noah questioned, glancing over at Kurt as they unloaded the car.

"Yeah, sure," Kurt answered, slightly disappointed that his special dinner was going to come from a box shoved into a freezer.

"I promise, my homemade pizza is the best you'll ever taste," Noah replied as they entered the house, lifting Kurt's spirits. He usually didn't eat junk food, but homemade food was usually healthier and he'd totally been craving a big slice of pizza for a while now.

Noah's house was warm and inviting. The walls were covered in family pictures and Kurt stopped in the hallway to look at a picture of a young Noah proudly holding a huge fish with a gangly Finn smiling at his side. Kurt felt his heart drop as the memory of his kiss with Finn flashed into his mind. He wondered if he should tell Noah about it, but something stopped him. He reasoned that as long as no one found out and it never happened again then there was no harm done. Kurt didn't want to destroy their relationship before they even had a chance to really get to know one another yet.

"The kitchen's over here," Noah called from somewhere in the house. Kurt pushed the unpleasant memory to the back of his mind and followed the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

Placing the bags on the kitchen table, Kurt turned around when he heard the sound of someone walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Kurt, I didn't know you were coming over," Quinn greeted him warmly, pulling the soprano into a tight hug. "Are you joining Sarah and me for our girl's night?"

"I wish, Q, but Noah's going to make me a dinner."

"Awww, that's cute," she exclaimed after she pulled away from Kurt, "He's quite the Martha Stewart."

"Bad ass Martha Stewart, hardened from months in jail mind you, Quinny," Noah immediately retorted, flexing his muscles to prove his point.

Quinn and Kurt rolled their eyes simultaneously but the sound of the front door opening stopped them from responding.

"NOAH WHY ARE YOU HERE?" a little girl's voice shrieked after the front door closed.

"Oh, you're gonna get it," Quinn whispered to Noah as she grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to sit at the kitchen table. Noah, after letting out a loud sigh, sat on the kitchen counter.

Opening the kitchen door, Sarah Puckerman stood several feet away from Noah's perch on counter.

"It's _girls' _night, Noah. What part of that didn't you understand?" she demanded, placing her hand on her hip. Kurt mentally applauded her no nonsense diva stance. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

"I forgot I wasn't supposed to be here?"

"Please," she added extra emphasis to her words with a well placed eye roll, "Do you really expect me to believe that you got food for girl's night but then forgot that you weren't a girl, and thus had promised you'd find something else to do away from the house?"

"Look, I'll make dinner for Kurt and me, and then we'll head out right when we're done. You won't even know we were here."

"Who's Kurt?" she asked, following her brother's eyes to the kitchen table where Kurt and Quinn had been watching the exchange much like one would follow a tennis match.

"Oh, hello, I'm Sarah," she said as she walked over to shake hands with Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sarah."

"Are you the boy Noah's been sulking over for the past few days?" Sarah sweetly asked, ignoring her brother's shocked and offended expression.

"I was not sulking!" he exclaimed, glaring as Quinn quietly giggled. "And how would you know anything about that?"

Sarah glanced over to Quinn, who gave her a short glare, and calmly responded, "You talk loud."

Noah slid off the counter and began ushering the two girls out of the kitchen door.

"Go take your freakishly large amount of food into the living room and leave me and Kurt in peace."

"You have one hour, mister, or I'm calling mommy at work!" Sarah yelled back as Noah shut the kitchen door.

"She's quite fierce, isn't she?" Kurt laughed as Noah sat down next to him.

"Oh, so you noticed?" Noah sighed, leaning back in his chair. "She makes Rachel look tame."

"I wouldn't go that far. Rachel's like a lion among zebras when she gets started on her diva routine." Noah nodded in agreement. "Can I help you cook?"

"Oh shit, I forgot about dinner already. It's okay though, all I have to do is put it in the oven."

Kurt raised his eyebrow as he watched his boyfriend bustle around the kitchen.

"What would you have done if I said no to you making me dinner?"

He watched as Noah shrugged his shoulders as he pulled the aluminum foil off the pizza.

"No one says no to a home cooked meal from Puckzilla. And if you did say no, I would have just eaten my feelings and devoured the whole thing by myself."

"You're such a girl, Noah Puckerman," Kurt chuckled.

"I prefer sensitive, thank you very much, princess." Noah placed the pizza in the oven and came over to stand behind Kurt's chair. "And if you tell anyone that, I'll leave such dark hickeys on your neck, no amount of makeup will be able to cover it."

Kurt shivered as Noah gently bit a spot on his neck, a feeling of pleasure coursing through his entire body. Turning his head to the side, Kurt locked lips with his boyfriend in a kiss that sent shivers through both of them. As he pulled Noah closer to him, the sound of the kitchen door opening startled the two boys. Noah straightened and looked over to the intruder.

"What do you want brat?" he asked his sister.

The girl took in their flushed faces and swollen lips, giving them a suspicious look.

"What were you doing?"Sarah asked, ignoring Noah's question.

"Singing. Now what do you want?"

"You forgot my nachos."

"They're bad for you anyways, go share Quinn's," Noah responded curtly, shooing the little girl back out into the living room.

"I'm scared to ask her to share food, you know how she gets," she harshly whispered, entwining her arms around Kurt's hips after he stood up from his seat. "I'm not leaving until I get them! You know they're my favorite."

"Sarah, I found your nachos! They were at the bottom of the fifth bag," Quinn shouted from the living room.

"See, there you go munchkin. Now go eat before it gets cold," Noah instructed, picking his little sister up after she finally released her tight hold of Kurt's hips. He placed her outside the door and quickly closed it before she had a chance to respond.

"Now where were we?" Noah smirked as he turned to face his boyfriend.

Just as their lips were about to touch, the timer on the oven dinged, indicating that their food was done.

"God Damnit," Noah grumbled, turning to the oven to take out the pizza out.

Kurt was seriously surprised at how delicious the pizza was. He didn't know what Noah had used in his sauce, but no pizza he'd ever eaten before had tasted this good. He wondered if it was the same special ingredient Noah had used in his cupcakes for the bake sale. Kurt didn't try one, but his peers had devoured the treats in seconds.

"Did you like it?" Noah asked after he finished his fourth piece of pizza.

"It's fantastic," Kurt complimented, stuffed after his third piece. He didn't know how Noah could be moving onto his fifth slice. "Where do you want to go after dinner?"

"I don't know, maybe to the movies?"

Using his IPhone, Kurt read out the list of movies that were playing in the local theater. They both agreed that none of those sounded like good choices.

"Want to rent a scary movie?" Noah questioned as he began loading the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Um… okay. We can watch it at my house," Kurt offered hesitantly, hoping Finn had decided to go out.

"I promise I'll keep you safe, princess."

After renting 'The Strangers' from the Movie Gallery down the street, Kurt popped the movie into the DVD player in his living room. His dad and Carole were on a date, and he wasn't sure where Finn was. The boy's car was in the driveway, but that didn't necessarily mean the boy was home.

"Do you want popcorn, Noah?"

"No thanks, I'm full. But can you turn the lights out? It makes the movie feel more real."

After grabbing two water bottles from the fridge, Kurt turned the lights out and placed the drinks on the table beside the couch. Noah wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders, and Kurt snuggled into his boyfriend's chest. He was a baby when it came to scary movies, but he was comforted by his proximity to the muscular teen.

"What are you watching, Kurt?" a voice asked from the hallway.

"Noah and I are watching 'The Strangers'," Kurt answered, praying to all that was fashionable that Finn would go back down to their bedroom.

"I love that movie," Finn responded, sitting on Kurt's other side. "It's scary as shit, but I'll be here to protect you tonight if you have nightmares."

Kurt felt Noah stiffen at Finn's words, but he relaxed when Kurt grabbed the teen's free hand.

Without responding to Finn's comment, Kurt pressed play on the remote. Kurt was thankful that neither two teens talked during the movie, only saying things like "Holy shit!" or "Run you dumb ass!" at different part of the movie.

After the film ended, Kurt excused himself to go to the bathroom. He'd chugged both water bottles throughout the movie in attempt to focus on something besides how terrified he was.

* * *

"So have you and Kurt had sex yet?" Finn glared at Noah from across the couch.

"We haven't even been dating a full day yet, dude."

"That didn't stop you from banging Santana the second you asked her out," Finn pointed out.

"Kurt's different. He's special to me," Noah admitted, wondering why Finn was suddenly asking him all these questions when they'd barely spoken two words in the past few months.

"Yeah well, you aren't special to him."

"Fuck off, Hudson, you don't know anything about us," Noah glared back at his former best friend, muscles tensing for the fight his instincts were telling him was about to happen.

"I know he made out with me the second he got home from school," Finn boasted, flipping open the new camera phone Kurt's dad had gotten him. "Here, watch."

"Get away from me, you're delusional. Kurt's with me and I'm sorry your ego can't handle that he doesn't want to you anymore."

"No, Puck, you're the one with the issues. Why can't you leave my possessions alone? First you had to have Quinn who was my girlfriend, and now you have to take away Kurt, the one boy I have feelings for. I even gave him my first gay kiss."

Noah jumped up off the couch at Finn's words, pacing back in forth in front of his ex- best friend.

"Kurt isn't yours, douche, and he never will be and neither was Quinn. They aren't possessions; they're real people with feelings and opinions too. Is Rachel not good enough for you anymore, Finn?"

"Kurt loves me and I love him, Puckerman. You'll never been the one he wants. He only settled for you because he didn't think he could have me. But now he can, so you better kiss your little hopes of being Mr. Noah Hummel goodbye."

Resisting the urge to pummel the smirk off Finn's face, Noah flipped open his phone after he felt it vibrate in his pocket.

The video text opened automatically, and he watched in horror as Finn leaned over and kissed Kurt. The smaller boy didn't push Finn back or kick him in the groin like Noah had hoped he would. Instead, the soprano kissed his longtime crush back, causing Noah's stomach to drop.

"It hurts, doesn't it? Knowing that the person you love could so easily cheat on you. It makes you wonder why you're not good enough for them. But for you Puckerman, you're not good enough for anyone. You couldn't keep Quinn for more than a night; she was too smart for the likes of you. And now you can't hold onto Kurt either, because he chose me over you. He's only still with you because he doesn't have the courage to break up with you yet," Finn paused in his monologue, which led Noah to look up from the phone, "You're going to die a lonely, bitter man, whose own child is embarrassed to admit that you're her father."

As Kurt reentered the living room, Noah barely glanced at the other two teens as he stormed away towards the door after tossing the phone back at Finn, who caught it with the reflexes of an athlete.

"Noah, whatever he said to you is a lie!" Kurt exclaimed as he followed his boyfriend outside.

"It's not what he said that bothered me, Kurt; it's what he showed me. I hope you have a nice life with the perfect boyfriend you always wanted because we're over."

Feeling angry and hurt, Noah began the short walk home, hoping he could hold his emotions back until he entered the safety of his room.

_Now you're crying,_  
_and I know that I'm to blame_

_I'm so sorry,_  
_that it had to be this way_  
_Please don't hate me_

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've had writer's block and have been quite busy with work. Hope you enjoy! I love to read everyone's thoughts on the story and where they would like to see it go, so keep on reviewing!

Song= Fefe Dobson's "Bye Bye Boyfriend"


	12. The Danger in Starting a Fire

_You asked if we'd ever forget you_  
_We've got our fingers crossed_

"Finn Hudson, what the HELL did you just do?" Kurt yelled angrily at the quarterback as the door closed behind an upset Noah.

He watched in annoyance as the other boy just shrugged, acting as if what he'd just done was no big deal.

"I just did what you'd been putting off doing for a week now; getting that loser out of your life. Now we can be together Kurt, don't you understand? I did this for us, baby."

"First off, I am not your baby. Secondly, he is not a loser, and if I remember correctly, he used to be your best friend for what, ten years? And most importantly, what the hell did you _do_?" the soprano demanded, making sure to put extra emphasis on his last sentence.

"Kurt," Finn began, moving from his place on the couch to stand in front of the fuming boy, "I just showed him the video of our kiss so he could get it out of his twisted head that he had a chance to be with you. We're meant to be together, and you know it. I know you've liked me for a while, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize how perfect we'd be together."

Kurt paused to observe his longtime crush. The boy looked the same as he always had but for once Kurt felt no flutter in his stomach as he stared at Finn. Instead, flashes of Noah kept popping up in his mind; Noah kissing him in his basement, Noah making him dinner, Noah laughing at his little sister, Noah storming out in anger because Kurt was too stupid to say no to Finn. He frowned slightly at the last image; he seriously needed to fix that because he finally realized the truth - He was no longer in love with Finn Hudson because he'd found the perfect boyfriend in Noah Puckerman. Shit.

"You know, I find it ironic that you suddenly want to be with me as soon as Noah asks me out," Kurt mentioned offhandedly, his mind already in a whirl of what he should do about Noah.

He watched in surprise as Finn's expression suddenly darkened in anger.

"I don't know what ironic means, but I know that he doesn't deserve to have you. Puck won't win this time, Kurt."

Kurt gaped at the taller jock. Win? Since when was this a game? Kurt suddenly matched Finn's anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Finn? My affection isn't some kind of game you can win or lose." He paused to take a deep breath, quelling the urge to smack the boy in front of him. Violence was never the answer…and hitting Finn could damage his skin, which certainly wouldn't make him feel any better. "You know, for a second, I thought you really cared about me. But obviously this is just some sick way to get back at Noah for sleeping with Quinn. I'm sorry if he hurt you, but don't use me just to get back at him."

Kurt turned on his heel and stormed away towards his basement. Before closing the door behind him, he added, "And you can sleep on the couch tonight," to a shell shocked Finn.

* * *

Noah sprinted the rest of the way home once he reached the end of Kurt's street. Running or lifting weights always helped him forget his problems, and considering the fact that he was ripped as hell, one may correctly assume he had a lot of issues to deal with.

Fumbling with the lock on the door, he finally managed to turn the key and entered the sanctuary of his house. Glancing over to the couch as he headed for the stairs, he saw Sarah had fallen asleep on the couch next to Quinn, who was giving him a curious look. Unable to put the events of the past half hour into words, he hurriedly ran to his room and collapsed face first onto his bed. Letting his emotions overwhelm him, he finally broke down and cried.

"Noah, what happened?" a stricken Quinn asked as she entered his room, making sure to close the door behind her.

"He loves Finn," he managed to choke out in between sobs.

"Come here, sweetie," Quinn murmured as she laid down on the bed, helping the larger teen adjust his position so he was curled into her side.

She began rubbing gentle circles onto his back until his tears subsided.

"Did he tell you this, or is this some delusional thought you have because you think he isn't good enough for you?" she asked quietly.

Noah let out a small snort before he pulled out his phone and showed her the video Finn had sent him.

"Well, maybe this video is old?"

"There's a date at the bottom. It was today after school, which means when he left me after Glee, he went right into the arms of Finn fucking Hudson," Noah grumbled. "I'm such a fool. I should have known it was too good to be true. They're probably having a laugh right now about the whole thing."

As Noah said his last sentence, he felt a whole new wave of despair over take him; he'd been played by the boy he'd been loved for years. Sure, he probably deserved it, but it still _hurt. _He clung to Quinn as fresh sobs raked his body.

* * *

Quinn was beyond pissed off. She was so angry, even her fellow Glee members didn't dare speak to her as she stormed through the halls of McKinley to her destination; Kurt Hummel.

She spent the entire night with Noah as he cried against her side. He didn't say much, but occasionally mumbled out phrases like, "not good enough", "would only taint him," and "going to die alone." Her heart broke every time she heard him say something. She knew Noah was a good man. He cared for the ones he loved with every fiber of his being, and even though he made mistakes, he always tried to fix them to the best of his abilities.

Quinn had convinced Mrs. Puckerman that Noah had been up all night with the stomach flu and wouldn't be able to go to school today. The kind Jewish woman had offered to let Quinn skip too so she could catch up on sleep so her and the baby would remain health, but Quinn had refused. She was on a mission today.

Spotting her target exiting the girl's bathroom, she approached him before he had a chance to slink away in the crowd.

"I guess I deserved that," Kurt whispered as he held his hand against his reddening cheek that Quinn had just struck with all her strength.

"Yes you do, and you sure as hell deserve more," she threatened, hand raised in the air, ready to strike again.

She couldn't believe Kurt had been so cruel. She truly thought the boy was too empathetic to stoop as low as he did, but she guessed she had misjudged him. Quinn noticed how red and bloodshot the boy's eyes were. _Probably from staying up all night banging Finn_, she thought disgustedly.

"Quinn, look, I know you're mad-"

"Mad is an understatement, Kurt Hummel," she shrieked, "Try furious, enraged, or LIVID."

"Look, please Quinn, let me explain," he pleaded to the pregnant girl. "I know kissing Finn was wrong, but there's more to the story than just what Finn showed Noah. Please let me share my side."

"And why should I trust you?" she spat, though inside she was torn. Quinn really wanted to believe this was some misunderstanding, despite the fact that the video text had been pretty clear.

"Because we're friends, Quinn. And I know you're upset with me now, but I need someone to talk to who's close to Noah, Finn and me. No one else would understand any of it," he reasoned, pouting his lips just a little bit in a helpless manner.

Looking into his brilliant blue eyes, Quinn felt her resolve weaken. She just wanted the mess to be over with so Noah would be happy again.

"Fine, follow me, we're so not doing this here," she whispered, indicating the crowd that had slowed to see if they could overhear what the two friends were fighting about. Only the Glee club members knew that Noah had asked Kurt out yesterday, besides Karofsky and his gang, but they were always late to arrive to school. By the time lunch rolled around, the gossip mills would be in a tizzy that was for sure.

She led him to the only place either of them felt truly safe; the choir room.

"Now explain, and this better not be a waste of my time," Quinn demanded as she sat on the piano bench. Across from her in the chairs the club normally sat in, Kurt launched into his story.

He began his story with Noah suddenly paying attention to him in their Calculus class. He described his confusion about Noah finally showing up to math and flirting with him, nonetheless. Kurt had agreed to tutor the boy so he could find out what the jock was playing at; and he hoped it would make Finn jealous ( a confession that made Quinn clench her jaw in anger, but she kept her mouth shut to let Kurt finish.)

Kurt began depicting the night when Noah had come over for tutoring; how he'd been shocked that Noah didn't need help in math but he had already figured out that Noah was gay, yet he acted shocked because that's what would be expected of him. Kurt had started describing how Noah had kissed him, before Quinn had squealed, "My baby doesn't need to hear this!" while covering her ears.

"That night, I admit Quinn, when I realized he liked me, I was going let him fall for me so I could break his heart in the end. I wanted him to hurt as bad as he had hurt me in the past through his years of bullying-"

"Well you got what you wanted, so why are we having this conversation?" Quinn interrupted, slowly standing up from her spot on the piano bench.

"Because I fell for him, Quinn!" he blurted out, earning him an eyebrow raise from the pregnant girl. "Please let me finish?"

She didn't answer, but carefully sat back down instead. Taking this as an "okay," Kurt hurriedly finished his story, brushing away the tears that were sliding down his cheek.

"When he stood up for me yesterday when Karofsky was picking on me, I realized that he really cared for me. At first I thought it was a game, or he only was 'crushing' on me because I'm the only gay kid in Lima, but at that moment I saw that he liked me for who I was. And when Finn kissed me, I felt nothing. All I could keep thinking of was how I wish Noah was kissing me instead. It was wrong for me to kiss Finn back, but it helped show me that I was completely over him and wanted only Noah in my life. But I screwed that up now-"

Before he could finish his last thought, the tears started falling faster, and he tried, unsuccessfully, to choke back a sob.

Quinn got up from the piano benched and plopped down next to Kurt. Wasn't she supposed to be the emotional one? After all, she was the pregnant one, not Kurt or Noah.

Mentally chuckling to herself at the irony of it all, she gently patted Kurt's knee.

"Don't worry, Kurt, it's going to be okay."

"You know, Finn planned all of this," he whispered hoarsely, his voice sore from the crying he'd done today and last night. "He only wanted to get with me to make sure Noah couldn't have me."

Holding tighter onto Kurt's knee, Quinn assured Kurt that she'd handle all of it.

"Maybe you should just take the day off, sweetie, and pamper yourself. You probably don't want to be at school anyways," she cooed, already plotting her revenge. Kurt didn't need to be here when shit went down.

"Thanks, Quinn, "he murmured, pulling the girl into a tight hug. "I owe you big time. Spa day this weekend, just the two of us and little Beth, of course. It'll be my treat."

"Sounds good," she answered honestly, pulling away from the boy.

The bell rang, indicating Quinn only had five minutes left to get to her first class.

Kurt slung his bag over his shoulder and offered his arm to Quinn.

"I think I'm going to hang out here for a while. I need to practice my song for Glee."

"Alight, I'll see you tomorrow, Quinn," he called as he headed for the door.

"Bye, Kurt."

"Oh and Quinn; Murder is illegal in all fifty states."

She briefly considered moving to Antarctica. They didn't have laws, right?

* * *

After Kurt left, she headed towards the gym.

"Santana, Brittany, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked the two girls who were stretching for their volleyball class.

"How come I didn't see the happy couple this morning?" Santana questioned when she reached Quinn. "Kurt looked like he'd smoked a few joints before school, instead."

Brittany nodded in agreement.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the image of Kurt smoking weed, especially before school. She remembered when he'd come to school drunk after April Rhodes gave him some "advice." Quinn still had videos on her phone of a drunken Kurt stumbling through the halls.

She quickly told the two Cheerios of the events that happened yesterday and what Kurt had told her this morning.

"And you're telling this all, why?" the Latina cheerleader asked, a maniac glint in her eye. She so knew where this was headed.

"We need to get Kurt and Noah back together, AND get revenge on Finn for being such a douche," Quinn explained, mostly for Brittany's benefit.

Santana looked over to her best friend, eyebrow raised in a silent question. She needed Brittany's support in this plot; they were a team after all.

"I like stories that have happy endings," Brittany smiled.

The three girls shared excited glances.

Oh no, Kurt _really _didn't want to be here when shit went down.

_That's the danger in starting a fire_  
_You'll never know how many bridges you'll burn_

* * *

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I alternate between writing a chapter for this story and writing one for my other fic "I Bet You My Heart"

A plotting Santana/Brittany/Quinn. What kinds of horrible things do you think they'll come up with? And how do they expect to get Kurt and Noah back together? We shall see!

A shout out to all my reviewers! You're the best. :)

Song = A Day to Remmber "The Danger in Starting a Fire"


	13. Hit 'em Up Style

_For all the lies you told_

_This is what you owe_

The three girls met in the choir room during second period.

"What's the plan Q?" Santana questioned the blonde as she began to braid Brittany's hair.

"Well first, we have to get our revenge on Finn. Since Noah didn't come to school today and Kurt went home, we can worry about those two later. Do either of you have any ideas?" She looked over to Santana hopefully, knowing the girl was the Queen of Vengeance.

The Latina girl shrugged her shoulders.

"I really haven't had a lot of time to think about it," she argued at Quinn's glare

"We need to do this today, though. Whatever we decide, it'll be easier without Noah and Kurt here," Quinn insisted, stomping her foot in frustration. Finn deserved the worst they could come up with, and she'd be damned if she let him get away with what he had done to her two favorite boys.

"Do you have the video of Finn kissing Kurt?" Brittany asked Quinn, an idea forming in her usually vacant head.

"Yes," Quinn answered the other girl, surprised. She didn't expect Brittany to participate in their plans at all. "I texted it to my phone once Noah fell asleep. I thought it might be useful against Kurt before he explained to me his side of the story."

"Can I see it, please?" Quinn handed Brittany the phone, wondering what the other girl was thinking.

Santana and Quinn watched as Brittany stared open mouthed at the video. Her shocked expression was soon replaced by a mischievous grin.

"Brittany," Santana smirked down at her best friend as she finished braiding the girl's ponytail. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Only like the greatest idea since sliced bacon…or something like that."

"Tell us!" Quinn urged, hoping Brittany's idea was actually useable.

"Well I have two, actually. The first one is my personal favorite," Brittany paused for dramatic effect, smiling as Quinn and Santana leaned closer in anticipation, "We could do one of those rituals where they sit around with candles and call upon our unicorn friends to trample Finn in a stampede after school!"

Brittany looked at Quinn expectantly.

"What do you think, Quinny?"

Quinn glanced over to Santana nervously. She hated being the one to crush Brittany's ideas.

"Um, what was your second idea?"

"Oh…" Brittany looked down in disappointment, "We could get Ms. Sylvester to host a school assembly today, make everyone attend, and then show the video of Finn kissing Kurt."

Quinn and Santana shared a look of excitement.

"Brittany, oh my God, that's GENIUS!" Santana cried, bringing her best friend into a tight hug.

"But wait, how are we going to get Ms. Sylvester to agree to that?" Quinn pointed out, always the voice of reason.

"Q, you were always her favorite, even after you became preggers. There's gotta be something you can do. Try coming up with a topic Coach would like to talk about, like an assembly on the need for sterilization," Santana suggested.

"I'll go talk to her now, and I'll text you what she says. If she somehow agrees to it all, you two can convince AV club to add the video into her presentation," Quinn directed, her mind already bouncing around with ideas on how to convince the ruthless Sue Sylvester to go along with their plan.

* * *

Quinn knew she didn't have much time if she wanted to pull of Brittany's plan. She'd avoided Sue Sylvester like the plague since she'd been kicked off the Cheerios, but now she had to face the champion cheerleading coach if she wanted to fulfill her plot against Finn.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked firmly on Ms. Sylvester's office door.

"I don't want your damn Girl Scout cookies, now go away before I set off the bear trap above your head," Coach Sylvester commanded.

Nervously looking up at the ceiling, Quinn didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but quickly decided she wasn't willing to take any risks. Stepping a few feet back, she loudly spoke through the door.

"It's Quinn Fabray, Coach Sylvester; I need to talk to you."

"I'm busy, Ms. Preggo, come back when you can once again fit your fat stomach into my Cheerios' uniform."

"It's important," Quinn firmly stated, not backing down despite the threats and insults. She owed a lot to Noah and Kurt, mostly for keeping her sane during her pregnancy. Embarrassing Finn and exposing him for the douche that he's become is the least she could do for them, and no ridiculously-insane-award-winning cheerleading coach was going to get in her way.

"Fine, come in, but don't spew your morning sickness onto my newly cleaned Persian carpet."

Entering the large office, Quinn felt her stomach flop in nervousness.

_You can do this, Q. Do it for the boys_, she repeated over and over in her mind.

"I need you to arrange a school assembly this afternoon," Quinn instructed as she sat down, looking up to meet the eyes of her former hero.

"Why, to teach them about the dangers of teen pregnancy and the importance of abstinence?" Ms. Sylvester scoffed, taking a sip of her morning protein shake while using her other arm to lift a ten pound weight

"No," Quinn paused, "I don't care what you talk about, but Santana, Brittany, and I plan to expose a sneaky gay in front on the entire school."

Coach Sylvester dropped the weight she'd been lifting and leaned forward in her seat, ignoring her fallen possession.

"You've discovered a sneaky gay in our midst? Is it that creepy Jacob journalist kid? Has Karofsky finally admitted he wants nothing more than to get bent over by Lady Face and get screwed into next week?"

Ignoring the unpleasant image of Dave Karofsky getting boned by her little Kurt, Quinn smirked inwardly. This was exactly the reaction she was hoping for.

"Even better, Coach. It's Finn Hudson."

"You mean that idiot football player you used to date?" Quinn nodded. "And you have proof?"

"Yes, we do. We have a video of him kissing Kurt," Quinn explained, watching the wheels turn in Ms. Sylvester's head. If there was one thing Sue Sylvester hated more than Will Schuester, it was sneaky gays. Quinn had often heard at Cheerios practice of the woman's plans to find all the sneaky gays throughout the country. It was like some kind of detective high for her.

"That boy must have some kind of magic potion he spikes guys' drinks with that makes them decide to drag their queer asses out of the closest. First Puckerface, and now Humpson? Remind me to terrorize him until he shares his fairy secrets with me."

Quinn nodded, though she had no intention of reminding Coach Sylvester of anything that involved harassing Kurt.

"Well, Q, I'm impressed. Maybe that little spawn of yours has somehow managed to raise your IQ."

"Thank you, Coach. So do you think you can arrange an assembly and come up with a topic to discuss by this afternoon? Brittany and Santana will place the video in at the end of your presentation, if that works for you."

"Yes, but remember, you owe me for this one Q, and Sue Sylvester never lets her debts go unpaid."

Quinn sighed; she'd been expecting that.

"Of course, Coach."

"Good. And I know exactly what you can do."

Quinn raised her eyebrow, deciding it was best not to directly ask the woman what she planned to do; Quinn had a feeling she really didn't want to know.

"When that abomination of yours pops out, I expect you to be in your Cheerios uniform for the start of our summer training session. I believe we have a captain spot that's still open."

Quinn discreetly pinched herself. This HAD to be a joke.

"Really?" she managed to stutter out.

"Yes, really. Now get out of my office before I start to regret my decision," Ms. Sylvester barked. "I'll give the AV rejects my presentation by lunch time."

"Thank you, Coach."

"And Q?"

Quinn turned back to face her Coach.

"Make sure you and your little friends are in the auditorium by 2:55pm. You wouldn't want to be caught in the stink bombs that may just so happen to go off in every area but the auditorium."

* * *

Quinn sat in the auditorium (right by the aisle incase she had to pee) with Brittany and Santana. They'd both left their classes early, telling their teachers they were required to sit in the front row because they were Cheerios (Quinn had left to go to the bathroom and never came back; it wasn't like she was skipping out on anything important, anyways.)

They waited anxiously as the school filed into the auditorium, many of them coughing from the fumes outside the room. Rumor had it that whoever let the stink bombs off had also targeted the parking lot, so the only place with decent air was the room they had all fled to.

The three girls shared smirks; Coach Sylvester sure knew how to make sure everyone in the school was there when she gave a presentation.

"Hey, Finn, I saved you a seat!" Brittany shouted as she saw Finn enter the room. Finn smiled in her direction and scooted down the aisle to take his seat next to Brittany.

Before any of them could say anything to the boy, Sue walked on stage.

"Attention dunderheads. For those of you who do not know me, which I'm sure all of you do, but it's proper protocol to act as if you don't, I am Sue Sylvester, champion cheerleading coach of the Cheerios."

Waiting for the applause to die down, which was coming predominantly from the Cheerios, Ms. Sylvester continued.

"Today I'm going to talk to you all about an important topic I hold close to my heart; animal rights."

A large "aw" was heard through the auditorium as a picture of a white kitten appeared on the screen.

"You see, despite what you've been told by those right wing nut jobs, animals don't have rights!"

The room collectively gasped as the picture of the kitten playing with a butterfly in a meadow shifted to the same cat having been shaven and placed in a small cage inside a laboratory.

"This is going to be so good!" Santana whispered to Quinn. "Well, not her slideshow, but the you-know-what."

"Please tell me you put the video in the beginning of the presentation. I'm not sure if I can handle this topic," Quinn answered back, removing her eyes from the screen and glancing over to Finn to make sure he hadn't overheard.

"We had to do it near the end. We figured Sylvester would freak if she didn't get to finish."

Santana pulled Brittany closer to her, as the blonde Cheerio's eyes filled with tears as she stared at the helpless looking kitten.

"The kitten is okay," Santana cooed, "It's just Photoshopped to make her presentation mean and scary."

Quinn zoned out during the presentation, deciding to focus on staring at the person's head in front of her, making sure she completely tuned out the horrifying speech.

"And so that, children, is why I say, next time you see your cat or dog, go ahead and toss him/her into the frying pan. The Asians do it and they're always healthy! (Quinn looked over to Tina and Mike in the next row; the two looked absolutely scandalized.) They don't worry about obesity or diabetes. Mittens and Fido are not friends; they are a delicious meal just waiting to be devoured by you. Oh no, wait, what is this?"

The auditorium became absolutely silent. They all stared curiously at the video of Finn sitting in a bedroom on a bed next to Kurt.

"_You're right; it isn't any of your business. But since we're friends, I appreciate your opinion."_

"_See, that's the thing Kurt. I want to be more than friends. I…I think I love you."_

Everyone in the audience, minus Brittany, Santana, Finn, and Quinn, gasped in shock as Finn all but jumped on Kurt as he went in to kiss the boy.

"Hudson, you're a fag too?" Karofsky shouted from the back row.

Quinn looked past Santana and Brittany to see a shell shocked Finn staring open mouthed at the screen.

"Dude, what the fuck is going on?" he managed to ask Brittany as the students in the auditorium began chanting, "FINN'S A FAG. FINN'S A FAG," repeatedly.

"Oh, my mom calls it Karma," Brittany explained to the quarterback over the noise of the students, "It's like when you intentionally try to ruin someone else's life, and then someone comes back and ruins yours in revenge. It's like a cycle, you see."

"I'm going to kill Puckerman!" Finn shouted, angrily getting up from his seat.

"Oh, Finn, Noah isn't even here today. I did it," Quinn announced, standing up from her seat to stand in front of Finn, blocking his exit.

"What did I ever do to you, Quinn? You were the one who hurt me! Look, I already said I'm sorry I pushed you-"

"You're just as stupid as ever, Finn Hudson. This has nothing to do with me. I did this because you tried to ruin Kurt and Noah's chances at a healthy relationship." Quinn put her hand up to keep Finn from interrupting her, "It's always had to be about you, didn't it? You just couldn't handle that Noah had finally found someone he truly cared for. No, you had to go off and fuck it up because you couldn't come to terms with the fact that your ex best friend was in love with someone who loved him back. You were jealous and angry and decided it'd be a good idea to use Kurt to hurt Noah. Well guess what, Finn? THAT'S NOT OKAY. You're disgusting and vile, and you deserve everything that's coming to you. Because trust me, this isn't over. Whether it's from me, or Kurt, or anyone else for that matter, this is going to haunt you for a long fucking time."

Santana and Brittany both applauded at the end of her speech, laughing loudly as wads of paper bounced off the side of Finn's head.

Finn just glared at the three and stormed out the auditorium, shoving past Karofsky who was demanding that the other football players agree to vote Finn off the team.

"A job well done, I'd say," Santana cheered as the three walked to the parking lot. The smell of the stink bombs was mostly gone, but the girls breathed lightly through their noses just in case they passed a particularly smelly batch.

"I loved the editing job you guys did on that video. You showed exactly the right parts. It isn't over, though," Quinn reminded the other two. "We still have to get Noah and Kurt back together."

"I'm going to work on that," Santana smirked. "I've got a few ideas I've been thinking over throughout the day."

"Do I even want to know what you have in store for them?" Quinn laughed.

"Probably not."

_What happend to the days when we used to trust each other?_

* * *

A/N: I felt bad writing this. I love kittens! And all animals, so no I do not support eating your cat or dog.

Hmm, wonder what Santana has in mind!

Song is Blu Cantrell, Hit em Up Style

Please review, and I love when you guys toss in your own ideas of what you'd like to see :)


	14. The Baddest Bitch

Sorry this took so long! Between going back to college and then some major writer's block, I've kind of put my writing on hold. This is the second to last chapter of this story, and I hope to have the next one out within a week. Thank you to everyone who is still reading! My other story should be updated ASAP

Love you guys! All the reviews really motivated me to finish

* * *

Santana pulled into the driveway and turned her car off. She knew her plan wasn't necessarily fool-proof, but she had a feeling it would work. If there was thing she knew about Noah Puckerman, it was that he was very protective of the ones he cared about…and whether he wanted to admit it now or not, he definitely still cared about Kurt.

She strode confidently up the driveway and knocked loudly on the door, waiting impatiently for a long five seconds before she rang the door bell repeatedly.

"What the hell are you doing here, Lopez?" Karofsky asked from inside the doorway.

"Hey there buddy, are you busy?" she asked sweetly before pushing her way past him into the house.

"Ya-"

"Great, glad to know I didn't interrupt anything," she interjected as she gave his appearance an up and down glance. His cheeks were flushed, his clothes wrinkled and ruffled, and she was pretty sure his zipper was half way down. Going with the fact that he was most likely still a V, (seeing as how he totally grossed all the girls out), she was pretty sure she just interrupted him watching porn. Santana shivered, trying to get the image of David Karofsky doing anything sexual, with or without a partner, out of her head. Ugh, barf.

"Puckerman ain't putting out anymore, so you decided to finally upgrade to a real stud?" Karofsky smirked as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"Only in your dreams hun," she smoothly replied as she made her way through the house into the huge kitchen. She'd been there plenty of times for parties and had drunkenly stumbled through the house (which was one of the bigger ones in Lima) with Brittany in search of a mermaid (Brittany INSISTED a mermaid ghost lived in Karofsky's pool, and often swam through the pipes to get around. Santana was pretty sure she watched Harry Potter one too many times and had applied parts of it to her life.)

"Well if you aren't gonna show me some tits, Lopez, what do you want?" he demanded as he watched her take a soda from his fridge.

"I have a proposition for you, Dave," Santana stated, knowing there was no use in trying to seduce the jock. She didn't have the goods he was looking for anyways.

"You're hot and all, but I'm not really looking to get married right now…"

Santana managed to resist rolling her eyes by taking a sip from the Sprite can she jacked.

"Not a proposal dumbass. I heard your parents were out of town, so I was thinking you should throw a party this weekend."

"You know my old man would murder me if he caught me having another party again," he replied as he sat down at the breakfast bar in the center of the kitchen. "Why, what's it to you if I have one here?"

"Well you see Dave, that's not really any of your business," she purred as she sat down next to him on a stool. "Just know that if there isn't a raging party here by 10 o'clock tonight, I'll sell that video I took of you from your last party to the creepy journalist kid who stalks Berry. That way, the whole school will know your little secret by Monday."

He clenched his jaw in ager, but she could tell underneath that he was nervous as well. Perfect. She loved playing on others' fear.

"I don't have a secret, you're making shit up, Lopez," he grunted.

"Aw, Davey, don't you remember? When Brittany passed out in your bathtub, and I stayed the night to make sure you didn't molest her, you confessed everything to me." She patted his arm in fake sympathy. "Here, let me show you."

She pulled her Blackberry out from her pocket, reminding herself the importance of being careful with what she said at anytime. Considering the fact that her and her peers were crazy about using videos as blackmail, she wanted to make sure she never put herself in this situation. After all, being blackmailed was for inferiors.

Santana slid the phone over to Karofsky, who was becoming increasingly pale before he even set eyes on the video. She wasn't worried about him deleting it though; she had saved a copy on her computer and onto Brittany's phone as well.

The video had been shot over a month ago and featured a drunken Karofsky crying on his bed, arms wrapped around a huge teddy bear (which he normally kept in the back of his closet), whining about how it should be okay to like boys. His reasoning included ramblings on how it was okay for girls to date each other (he even referenced Emily and Maya in Pretty Little Liars, a show Santana was only familiar with because Brittany begged her to watch it with her…it's not like she thought it was cool or anything) and that "gay man" sex is totally better than "whatever lesbians do."

"Lopez, you wouldn't-"

"Shh Davey, this is my favorite part," she cooed. She'd watched the video so many times, she almost had the whole eight minutes completely memorized.

'_Why won't Kurt love me Santana? He won't even give me the time of day. What does he see in that Hudson asshole? I'm so better looking and I'd love him right.'_

She reached across the table and grabbed her phone back.

"You don't need to see the rest, I'm pretty sure you get the idea, hun. Now that we know what's going to happen if you don't throw this party, let's talk about what will happen when you do."

"You see, Davey, Hummel and Puckerman are in the middle of a fight right now due to that whole Finn fiasco you saw in the theater-"

"That was your doing, wasn't it Lopez?" Karofsky seethed, crushing her newly finished soda can with one hand. "How could you threaten to out us, when everyone knows you're a closeted lesbian?"

Santana threw her head back and laughed so loud it startled Karofsky.

"Oh Dave, you're too funny. You see, we may bat for different teams than most people, but I'm not the one who acts as a giant homophobe and bullies the only gay kid courageous enough to come out. Hummel and I may not be best buddies, but I respect him and his decision to be out and proud. He isn't "flaunting" himself; he's being who he is and doesn't give a fuck what anyone else in this cow town thinks. That takes some serious balls, which clearly, you lack."

She paused for a moment as she slid off the stool and searched the cupboard for a snack. Diabolical plots to get people back together always made her hungry, and she needed to figure out how to word the rest of her monologue before she spilled too many deets. Pulling out a box of Ritz Crackers, she took her place back on the stool. She smirked inwardly as she noticed Karofsky waited patiently for her to finish her speech and didn't bother to interrupt or "yell" at her for taking his food. He was such a good little boy. He would make a good minion one day.

"Let me make this clearer for you boo. You and Hudson disgust me. You're all clearly raging homos and yet, instead outing yourselves or at least being humane enough to leave the gay kid alone, you both, in your own ways, parade around the school as giant homophobes so that everyone without a brain (which amasses almost the entire school) would be shocked to know you're gay. As you practically said yourself, no one would be surprised if I was a lesbian. So yes, I will out you. No, I will not feel guilty about it. And yes, it is in your best interest to do what I say, okay?"

She gave him a warm (read: fake) smile and waited for his decision.

"Alright, Lopez, I don't know what game you're playing, but I'll do it. Just leave me the fuck alone after this party, and I'll back off Hummel."

Santana raised her eyebrow in response.

"Fine, and Puckerman too," he grumbled.

"Good boy, Davey." She finished her last cracker before standing up. "I'll take care of the guest list while you secure the drinks. This one is going to be twice as big as the last time."

Karofsky sighed in defeat. "Okay, whatever Lopez."

She walked out the kitchen and down the hallway to the front door, smirking once again when she realized Karofsky was following a good five steps behind. A good minion indeed, she thought.

"Oh and Davey," she called as she opened the door. "Kurt is newly single and totally going to be looking for a rebound. Make sure you bring your 'A' game tonight."

* * *

A/N: Poor Karofsky has no idea what's coming to him! What do you think Santana has planned?


End file.
